


Remnant of a distant past

by Camules



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24928006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camules/pseuds/Camules
Summary: After a tragic accident, two friends find themselves sent to the world of Remnant. Thanks to their knowledge of the events to come they will do the imposible to change the tragic events that will plague the protagonists in the future. Will they're plans work? Or will they be unable to stop fate?
Relationships: Blake Belladona/Female OC, Pyrrah Nikos/ Male OC
Comments: 29
Kudos: 14





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, Camules here!! Well this is my first fic ever and I'm excited to share our work with you all. I'm going to take this chance to let you all know that I suck at sumarries so.....yeah. Anyway I also want to thank Perolita for helping me making this job a reality and for being my other half of my creative genius. I hope that you guys enjoy it and.....I also ask for a bit of patience since english is not our first language so we may take a bit of time publishing the chapters. 
> 
> So...with nothing else to add.....enjoy!!

**PROLOGUE**

You know know you're screwed when the subway goes sideways.

It was the last day of college and the beginning of our summer vacations. Nicole and I left the campus and walked to the subway station from where we would make our way towards the Plaza Venezuela station. Or at least that was the plan. During our ride the train lurched sideways and crashed onto the walls. 

When I came to I saw chaos. The train torn to pieces by the crash. There was fire everywhere and a lot of people coughing and groaning. I sat up, doing like those around me (groaning), and looked around. I tried to locate my friend among the mess and people running around. When I finally found her (I just looked for a girl with blue and green hair) I rushed to her side and, when I got closer, I gasped at the sight that welcomed me: A steel beam was sticking out of her abdomen. I kneeled beside her and grabbed her hand.

"Nick! Nick! Can you hear me?" I said as I gently shook her shoulder.

She groaned and slowly turned her head towards me. Her glasses where missing, so she squinted to try and recognize my face.

"Oh, hey Raúl" she said slowly, as if every word hurted "What happened?."

"Well an accident happened, the train crashed, aaaaand there's a steel pipe sticking out of your chest."

When I said that she looked down, saw the pipe, freaked out, and tried to sit up. Motion that got cut off short by a lot of coughing and cursing.

"Well," she said after coughing up a bit of blood "this is sure a sticky situation."

I stared at her and sighed.

"Really? A joke? At a time like this?"

"Can´t help it."

As she said that I felt how a piece of small ruble landed on my shoulder. I looked up and saw how a part of the ceiling was falling over. I looked back at my wounded friend and said.

"Look, we need to get you out of here. The ceiling´s going to fall and I'm not going to let you end like a pancake."

I got closer and tried to help her to sit up. That's when I heard the cracking noises and felt as more dust and rubble fell over me. When I turned around, it was too late: The piece of ceiling was already falling and we didn’t made it in time. The boulder fell over us and the last thing I heard was the sound of my own bones cracking.

After that strange things happened. I’m no really sure how to describe it, but I’ll try my best: It felt like getting swirled around in a blender and then put in a container that’s way to small for me. Then there was the voices. I couldn’t quite comprehend what they where saying, but managed to hear a few things:

"What do we do with them?" Asked one of the voices. This one was deep and raspy. Like the voice of a man with power he shouldn’t have.

"I’m not sure brother." Said the other one. This one was also deep but, unlike the other, this one felt gentle and caring. "Perhaps….. is…..ould…….work."

-o-

Then the swirly feeling came back and, after what felt like two hours, I finally saw light. Though it was difficult to see, I could discern a few things: I was in some kind of hospital room, I was wrapped in what seemed to be a blanket, I was laying on a bed and that there was a baby, wrapped in a blanket burrito, right beside me.

Everything was really confusing. I tried to speak, but I found I couldn’t do so. Why? I don’t know. I also tried to reach and touch the baby beside me, but couldn’t do so once I found out that I was also wrapped in a blanket burrito.

When someone picked me up and handed me to a white-haired woman with cat ears above her head, I became even more confused. I mean, where on earth would you find a woman with real cat ears? Nowhere I know of, that’s for sure. After the woman, picked me up I managed to catch a glimpse of myself in a nearby mirror: I had the hair just like hers, white, but mine had some little gray and black highlights too. I even had little cat ears with some dark gray pattern above my head, what the hell?! Why do I have cat ears too? Why am I a baby? I looked around and saw how the other baby was picked up by a man with broad shoulders and an imposing stature, who I assumed was our father, he had the same monochromatic hair as the other baby and I. When he picked the other baby up I saw that it had a white and gray, little fluffy tail with black spots too. 

"Aren’t they cute?" She asked him, who later I discover was our mother, as she caressed my head.

Then she started to sing. Her voice was so soft and beautiful that I couldn’t help but to start feeling a bit drowsy. As she sang, my eyelids were getting heavier and eventually, I falled asleep, wondering where the hell I was.

-o-

As the years passed by I learned a few things: First of all, I concluded that I reincarnated after the subway accident where my best friend and I died. Luckily I didn’t end on this mess alone when I found that my twin sister was actually Nicole, the same best friend that had died with me. I found out in a really funny way when we were three years old. I stubbed my toes at the corner of a small table we had in our room and proceeded to curse the hell out. In Spanish. Her face of recognition and happiness was an expression that no normal three-years-old could have mastered. There were a lot of happy tears after a long talk when we finally recognized each other.

Second: We somehow got sent to the world of Remnant, home of the creatures of Grimm, the Faunus and also of the huntsman and huntresses. We overheard our parents talking about how we were tight on Lien for that month and with the Grimm assault on the early week it was going to be a little hard for the family for a little while. Between Liens, Grimms and the obvious Faunus traits it wasn’t hard for us to put two and two together.

-o-

Our parents ran a small vegetable stand in Mistral’s market and we, the Black twins Oberon and Titania (the irony of the name and our features was a running joke among us), liked to help out in the store as much as we could. One day we were helping up at the stand, when a protest of the White Fang came up. At first everything was going fine: Faunus protesting peacefully and the city guard was standing by just in case something got out of line. And out of line they got. To this day neither of us knew who fired the first shot, but the deed was done. Soon after that there were bullets flying everywhere, Dust exploding left and right. Our father picked us up and ran to the house as fast as he could. Once we got there he opened the door and our mother hurried to greet us but not before gasping as, once we were out of his grasp, saw how her husband fell to the floor with dozen of bullet holes in his back.

Our amazing and carrying father had protected his two snow leopard cubs from the danger like the ferocious beast we shared traits with. 

After the protest died down and things went back to normal, we buried our father. That day was tough, especially for our mom since he was the only man she ever loved... She couldn’t bare all the things that it made her remember him, aside from us, so she sold the stand, our house and anything that wasn’t important. A few days after that we left Mystral for good. We took an airship to Vale and settled there on a small cottage in the forest, not too far from the city of Pharos. Academy that we would later attend to begin our training.

-o-

It was like any other day when we met her. In retrospective that was the first ripple. But at that moment, even when we knew how much it would change what we were about to do, there wasn’t even a drop of doubt on Titania’s eyes when she looked and nodded to me with all the determination that a 20-years old on a 7 years old body could muster. It was settled.

We approached the green haired girl that was looking at the fruit stand with an obvious intense desire, the bags with the food that mom send us to purchased early in the day where heavy on our backs.

"Doesn’t she look like…?" My question was more rhetoric that anything. 

"Yeah, she certainly does" She said after she took a better look at the girl with the ragged clothes, trying to stay out of sight, half hidden behind a box at a side of the market.

If it wasn’t for the vibrant contrast that her mint hair made over her dark skin and our special knowledge of this world, we probably would have missed her on our way out. 

"One apple, please" I asked with the few remaining Lien we had. The store clerk smiled and gave me one. After that I smiled at him, turned around, and gave the apple to the girl.

"Here" I said as I handed over the apple. She hesitated at first, but the she grabbed the fruit and took a bite. I giggled and smiled. "You must have been hungry huh?"

She didn’t answer, just nodded.

"So" Started my twin, with and easy attitude to not frighten the girl "We have to get back to deliver these to mom," she pointed to our bags "But we have the rest of the day free. Want to come and play huntsman and huntress with us? When it’s just the two of us it tends to get boring really quick."

The girl narrowed her eyes at us. A naturally and totally expected response, considering the randomness of the encounter. But I could see the small childish hope behind the mask.

"I’m Oberon Black, and this idiot with situational selective manners is my twin sister, Titania"

"Love you too, bro" the mentioned mumbled, I just rolled my eyes in response.

She still looked at us a little wary but her lips twitched with contained amusement at our antics. I was one hundred percent sure Tina and I were thinking the same thing. “ _Score!”_

"So... want to come play with us?" I extended my hand to her.

She took it with a little hesitation and mumbled a quiet "’kay" with a nod. That way we marched out of the marked. Tina took her other hand, her tail dancing happily and her amethyst eyes couldn’t stop looking at the little girl. I could bet anything that was taking all her self-control to not squeal at the cuteness of our little new companion.

To be honest, I was doing the very same. This girl was adorable at this age.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After years of training and planning, the twins finally arrive at Beacon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp....Here's chapter one. From now on we'll be switching the POV between the twins so....there's that.
> 
> Anyway hope that you guys enjoy the chapter

**CHAPTER 1**

**Titania’s POV**

“To be honest with you…” Started Ron, sitting at my side looking outside through the airship window. The moment the sentence left his lips I couldn’t stop myself.

“I thought you were Oberon” I cut him with a smirk.

The minuscule twitch of his brow was the only change on his constant blank expression. But with twenty-one years of convivence with each between two life’s, we learned to read each other to almost perfection. His hand reached for half second to the blades on his waist, and one of his black rimmed white ears (the more expressive part of my brother) twitched harder.

Translation: he was two second away from smacking me on the head.

“It feels surreal being here- he continued as if nothing happened.” We graduated from Pharos, we are going to Beacon and our mission has finally started-

“Ron, our life has been surreal for the last seventeen years”

“Yeah, but don’t tell me you already forgot about our mission” he continued in his normal bored voice.

“By the brothers!! As if I could. Not that our dream and message last night wasn’t any cryptic or something” The sarcasm was strong on my voice as I looked around the airship.

_ “The balance must be maintained…” _ He whispered, his eyes now focusing on something outside the window.

“ _ So everything has a price _ .” I ended. –”Any idea what they mean by that?”

“Pff!” he snorted. “Like hell I know. They are Gods, being ambiguous with their tasks appears to come with the job description. The only thing we can be sure about from both times contacted us (not counting when we died) is that we are their bitches and probably new form of entertainment”

The aircraft started to rumble and then it lifted off. I looked at my brother again; he was dressed on his new outfit, a graduation gift from our mom, just like mine. His was a Victorian style: black dress pants, white dress shirt, under a long vest that started black at his shoulders then dark blue at the middle and then light down to gray on the tips at mid-thigh, all reinforced for combat; followed with a black tie, leather gloves and dress shoes with steel point and three thin chains coming separately from his left side to link just above his stomach. His look wouldn’t be completed without his trusted Dust blades, pouches and our dad’s old huntsman black trench coat open above all.

_ “Would it kill him to wear some color?”  _ I though. A little hypocritical of my part considering what I was wearing.

Black leather pants, black shirt and vest with two belts above my stomach, black combat boots and a red coat with hood and steel shoulder pads. A shit ton of pouches on two more belts crossed at my waist and my gauntlets-claws hanging at my hip. My last piece of clothing was the mechanical mouth-mask, at the moment open in the middle and resting on both sides of my face.

My eyes finally landed on someone on the airship, blond boy, jeans, black hoody with an armor and the tell tale of someone with a bad case of motion sickness. Poor guy. Not to far away from him, my eyes catched another blond mane. This one on a girl with a big chest and next to her, a younger one with black and red hair and outfit. The sisters were arguing about something out of my earshot with all the other voices.

“They’re here, they’re….. what are you doing?” I asked as I saw my brother staring at something with more intensity through the window.

“Stalking my prey.” He said, not breaking eye contact with a bird that was standing on the wing of the ship.

Once I saw it I couldn’t help but stare at it too. My fluffy tail slightly swaying from side to side. After a few seconds of that I snapped myself out of it and punched him again.

“Snap out of it, you idiot.”

“Hey, it’s not my fault that my instincts told me to stare at it.- he said as he took his eyes of the window and turned around.” So what were you saying about them being here?-

“Jaune, Ruby and Yang.” I tilted my chin to their general direction. It was practically impossible that Ron would miss them.

“So, are we going with the plan?”

“We will let everything happen like we planned until the explosive meeting. Then we’ll introduce ourselves. Remember that we have to get close to both teams but not interfere more than we have already decided.”

He let out a tired sight. “I know, I know. We have been planning this for years. But you know what they say…”

“No plan survives the first encounter” I ended with a smirk.

Suddenly the hologram of Glynda Goodwitch, deputy director of Beacon academy, appeared. Giving a general introduction speech and instructions for the landing.

“Damn, that woman looks too good for her age” I said. My eyes glued to the holographic figure.

“Tina, by the younger brother, please don’t do what you are thinking” Ron has a clear (for me) expression of exasperation: eyes closed, ears down and took a deep breath.

“What? I haven’t said or done anything” I’m the epitome of innocence.

“Please don’t try to sleep with Glynda”

“Try? Are you doubting my abilities dear brother? I’m offended.”

“That’s the thing, I don’t doubt you could. But it could complicate our plans if you are not careful”

“Fiiiiiiineeee” I growl “Can I at least play her round a little? “

Oberon Black gifted me in that moment with one of his rare smirks and raised brow. “Are you really asking me that question?” 

My smirk was the only answer needed.

-o-

Once we landed, the series of events that happened before our eyes was like watching a theater scene, but, in this case, the actors didn’t even know they were performing.

Jaune throwing up in a trash can, Ruby fangirled on the weapons, Yang ditched her out for her friend and… she fell and exploded on the second letter of her future team. Jeez… that girl is tougher than she looks, that explosion was way more violent in person. The brat princess (for now at least. Boy, was she annoying on the beginning.) continued her rant to our little badass Red Riding Hood.

“I said I was sorry, princess.” Exclaimed Ruby.

“Its heiress actually.” Said the silky voice of my favorite kitty in disguise. My gods, she looks amazing in person.

“ _ Focus Titania, it’s not the moment to admire the Bella-booty you horny cat.”  _ I chided myself.

“Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company.” My brother interrupted smoothly.

“One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.” I continued. Successfully introducing ourselves in the conversation.

“Finally, some recognition!” Said Weiss, turning around to look at us. She tensed for a second when she saw our Faunus traits.

“The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners.” Ended Blake without missing a beat for our intervention.

“What-- How dare--! The nerve of- Uhg!” Oh the Snowflake was pissed, and… she is gone.

“I guess I’m not the only one having a rough first day” Said Ruby on a sad tone. Oh, please let me put this cinnamon-roll on a cloak burrito and save her from all her future suffering. “So, what’s-?” And Blake is gone too. My eyes glued to her form as she walked away with all the grace that her heritage brought her. My fluffy tail dancing with her pace.

“Sorry Bumblebee, but Snow Kitty is going to be the new cannon”

A confused sound from the little reaper and a snort from Oberon were the only answers to my apparently random comment.

“So, what’s your name Little Red?” I asked, turning back to the soon to be team leader.

“Oh! Hi! I’m Ruby, Ruby Rose.”

“Name’s Titania, Titania Black” I smiled “And the monochromatic specimen here is my twin, Oberon.” 

“Love you too, Tina.”

“I know.”

Ruby giggled “Pleasure. Wait, twins? But you two have completely different heights!! And you have a tail and he has cat? Leopard? Uh….big-cat ears. How?”

“You can blame the genetics for that. My mountain of a brother inherited dad’s height and mom's ears while I got her stature and his tail.”

I looked at Jaune sitting in the fountain with his head down, apparently passing the last of his motion sickness .

“Hey man, are you okay?” Oberon asked when the three of us approached the sick boy. I offered him a water bottle that was on my backpack.

“Oh! Thanks” He said as he gulped down the water “I’m Jaune, Jaune Arc. Thanks for the help. I’m not used to be on airships.”

“Don’t worry about it. It’s more common that you think. I’m Oberon and this are Ruby, and my sister Titania.” He pointed at each of us. “Want to hang out with us? “

“Yeah!” He said as he stood up.

And off we went.

-o-

**Oberon’s POV**

  
  


We wandered around for a while. Mostly making some small talk to prevent the mood from getting awkward. Eventually Ruby’s curiosity got the best of her.

“So…. what are your weapons?” she asked us.

I smiled and brought out my twin blades. 

“These are Aurum & Argentum. Scimitars with Dust infused blades that can transform on a double bladed naginata and tonfan.” I explained as I showed her my blades with a little flurry. They were two beautiful short swords with a Scimitar like form; the one infused with lightning dust, was a bright gold color; the other one was silver, infused with ice dust. “I can make waves of ice and lightning with these babies in combat.” I ended with obvious pride on my voice.

“Jejeje, dork.” My lovely sister laughed low enough for it to be mistaken as a whisper. I glared at her.

“That’s so cool!” exclaimed Ruby with stars in her eyes looking at my weapon.

“If you think that’s cool Little Red.” Tina smirked. With a smooth motion of her hands she armed herself. The series of rectangular pouches on her waist started to shine on a dim light of different colours, automatically activating when the gauntlets are equipped. There is a manual button for that too, if necessary.

“I present you: Cheshire’s deck.” The claw-gauntlets looked like normal old knight gauntlets with sharp and pointy fingertips, but the palms were metal free and they have a flat plate like piece with triangular form with the tip near the wrist cut flat and a curve base near the elbow, that it rest like a closed fan over her top forearms. The full weapons were painted on a multiple of curved lines pattern in dark gray, purple and cyan colours. The deck pouches too.

She touched two of the decks on her waist witch automatic launched two cards up in front of her that she caught with a well practiced move between her index and middle clawed fingers, putting the in front her face to show them, they were glowing black and red respectively.

“Modificated dust cards” she explained.

“Modificated dust cards?” asked Jaune confused. I interfered when Tina’s face change to a little feral grin.

“Believe me when I tell you that you don’t want to discover the meaning of that outside of a combat situation.” I placed a hand over the cards, making her put them down and away. She had the audacity to pout at me for that. Then she grinned.

“You know what they say, bro: There is not rest for the wicked.” 

I couldn’t contend the smirk at that. We loved references.

-o-

**Titania’s POV**

After a little more talking and walking around campus we finally entered the auditorium. Ditched Jaune, and left Ruby with Yang. Oberon and I stayed a little at the side. Yang greeted our Little Red and then, just like in the series, she complained about her day and Weiss entered the picture to yell at her.

“I know we prepared for this, and thanks the Brothers that they preserved our previous life memories.” I whispered to Ron. “But Grimms! It feels a little of putting watching it happen in front of you exactly as you know it.”

He just gave me a short nod. His face was impassive as always but his ears were down and he griped a little hard his crossed arms as he looked at the white princess. I understood it instantly. I walked to them.

“... and the scraggly over there!” She pointed to a poor confused Jaune.

“Excuse me.” I placed a hand on her shoulder, she turned around ready to yell at anyone with the audacity to touch her without permission, when she looked at me and freezed with recognition.  _ ”Mmmm… we should work on that.” _

“Can you please low your voice down a little?” I pointed at Ron, still with his ears down. -There are a lot of Faunus here and your voice is really hurting us, some more than others.- 

“I… you… emm… sorry.” She finally said, a little red on her cheeks. Well that was easier than expected. 

“Thank you.” I gave her a little smile and Ron a thankful nod. His ears went back up.

_ ”Seems like you aren’t a lost cause, Weiss” _

Ozma said his speech on his Ozpin meat disguise. Does he pick the names to keep a trend? Or was just a coincidence? Or a joke put by the Brothers? Probably the latter. Glynda stood in the stage in all her badass-mistress-huntress-glory. Wow those where a lot of ‘s’.

“By the end of the semester, if I haven’t taken that woman to my bed please shoot me.” I said with a totally serious face to Oberon. Guess what was the answer of my monochromatic brother? A nod.

-o- 

**Oberon’s POV**

Titania and I had taken a spot in one of the corners of the great hall were all the new students were sleeping for the night. Well, I took the corner. Tina was… following that one quirk that our new biology dictated for her.

I saw as the RWBY sisters approached Tina’s and I favorite kitty in disguise. Knowing that a good relationship with all that future team members was important, I approached the girls.

“Hey Ruby, all set up for the night?” I said.

“Hey Oberon!” she happily exclaimed. That’s it. Sorry Taiyang I’m adopting this kid.

“Wasn’t there two of you?” asked Yang. 

I pointed up at one of the beams on top of us. Making all the three girls look up were Titania was lying relaxed, her head resting over a folded arm, the other hanging out; her tail hanging at a side dancing lacily as she looked down at us with a sleepy smirk, more precisely she was looking at Blake.

“Why the fuck is she…?” Yang began asking.

“It’s practically impossible for Tina to sleep on lower ground.” I explained. Looking at the variety of reactions from the girls. Yang was still trying to process the situation, Ruby had that expression with little stars on her eyes when she sees something that looks cool, and Blake… Blake had an expression between totally understanding and a little of envy. She knew that the benefits of privacy and comfort weren’t worth of revealing her Faunus secret.

“Well… Nice night don’t you think?” Finally said Yang looking at Blake.

“Yes. It’s lovely, almost as lovely as this book…” They kept looking at her, oblivious of the subtle dismissive. In my case, I was waiting for our last player.

“That I will continue to read…” She tried again. “As soon as you leave.” The subtlety left the room.

Even with Yang’s little impertinent comment, the conversation continued when Ruby, bless her soul, went for a better approach and started asking about Blake’s book.

_ ”This book was totally written by Ozma or one of his shared bodymates” _ I thought. 

-Who’s the author?- Asked Tina from her spot on the beam without raising her voice somehow, she was probably thinking the same as me.

“Oh!” Exclaimed Blake, not expecting my sister to be listening with so much attention. I catched a little red tint on her cheeks, that only Faunus night vision would notice on this dim light. “Well, it’s an anonymous work. But it has been at least two hundred years since it’s publication.”

_ ”Yeap, totally Ozma.” _

There was Ruby’s little speech at why we are all here as huntsmen and huntresses, followed by the mock fight of the sisters that finally brought Weiss attention to our corner. A conversation/arguing that hurted my ears at the high pitch volume it had until it ended by Blake blowing out the candles, as Tina and I knew it would happen. 

“Hey!” was the three girls same exclamation as everything when pitch black for them.

Tina suddenly dropped next to me. 

“Come on girls, time to sleep. Ron and I will take you back to your sleeping bags.” She said a little amused of the now three blind girls surprised of her sudden appearance. She sent a wink to Blake who seemed to know that we knew about her, before she took Ruby and Yang hands and guided them to her bags.

I gave the black cat Faunus a goodnight and took Weiss hand to guide her. 

“Please follow me Ms. Schnee.” We went almost silent until we reached her white bag. “By the way, I think we haven’t been properly introduced. I’m Oberon Black, and the girl that spoke to you before during the introduction speech was my sister Titania. Even with the apparently rough start we have experienced today, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” I guided her hand to shake mine and she did it with a little more confidence when she recognized the gesture. Even in the dark.

“It’s… It’s a pleasure to meet you too Mr. Black.” She said. Her tone was hesitant, not with disgust, but with nervousness. That’s good, that opened the path to reform her view in faunus before they discover Blake’s secret.

“Please call me Oberon. Same with Titania. We are all schoolmates for the next four years.”

“Oh! Well in that case please call me Weiss.” was her tiny response.

“Goodnight Weiss, hope to see you in the morning.” With that I went to my own bag in the corner. Tina, already back on the beam above it, after she delivered her own charge. A little hesitant “‘night” sounded behind me that, without my enhanced hearing, wouldn’t have hear Weiss said. I lay on my bag, arms behind my head, looking up at my sister. A little nod and smile was all we needed to communicate. 

Tomorrow the first act of this play would finally start. I let out a long sigh and let myself fall asleep with a last thought. 

  
“ _ Let’s hope everything will go according to plan” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for reading and feel free to add any coment, no matter how long, and we'll be reading them.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, had some things to do and got a bit busy during the weekend. Anyway here's thenew chapter

**CHAPTER 2**

**Titania’s POV**

“It’s morning! It’s morning!” 

A cheerful voice woke me from my slumber. I looked down to be greeted by the sight of the weird and symbiotic duo that were Ren and Nora. The thunder redhead dancing around her life long partner. I couldn’t help myself but smile, jumping down next to Oberon to collect our things.

He was already awake, his eyes fixed on the same couple as mine. His ears flat against his head.

“If that isn’t love, I don’t know what it is” I said to him.

“I agree with you Tina. Tough I’ve got to say.” He looked down at me (stupid height differences, I used to be taller than him last time) and then set his eyes back on Ren “I feel nothing but respect for that man.” 

After collecting our stuff, we went to get breakfast. Nora still talking non stop through the meal and all the way to the lockers. Ren at her side, apparently ignoring her, but we both knew he was listening her. 

“Nora” His calm voice cutting the cheerful barbarian mid rambling with ease.

“Yes Ren?” she answered.

“I don’t think sloths make a lot of noise.” Was his simple response.

“… That’s why it’s perfect! No one will suspect we are working together.” She exclaimed exited and continued her happy ramble as they walked away.

“Brothers, where do I found the shit that she’s on? I need some of that.” I whispered to my brother. His ears still flat against his head from all the noise, but a happy little smile on his face.

I let out a happy sigh as I leaned back on his chest with my arms crossed looking at them go.

“I know, you can’t help but smile when you look at them interact.” One of his characteristic silent nods was his answer.

“What are you two looking at?” Yang asked as she and Ruby reach our side. She probably just ended their conversation about possible partners.

“Sloths” Ron and I said in unison with and enigmatic smile.

The sisters just made a confused noise at our bizarre answer. We proceed to equip our weapons, Ron automatically went to help me put my long monochrome hair on a braid without asking. Still keeping an eye on the rest of the interactions around us. It would take a while before I could get used to the constant sense of déjà vu I get by watching everything happen just like in the show. Oberon was probably feeling the same.

Jaune passed us, looking for his lost locker. A bit further down Weiss was talking with the living definition of a lawful good character, the sweetest girl of the First Year’s (Ruby was the cutest, but this girl didn’t have a single bad bone on her gladiator’s body): Pyrrha Nikos.

We got closer to the duo as Weiss tried to convince her that they would be the perfect partners. I could hear her inner monologue just by looking at her face. Only to be interrupted by our lovable idiot Jaune Arc.

“Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you are talking to?” Asked a now annoyed heiress.

“Not in the slightest, Snow Angel.” 

“Don’t worry, Jaune” Said Oberon. “Is not like we received a list of all the other first years with pictures on our admission slips or something.” 

“What are you talking about?! This is Pyrrha Nikos” Exclaimed the frozen princess like we just committed a capital offence. She turned around looking for the offender. Ironically freezing in place and a bright blush appearing on her face when she looked at Ron.

“Hello.” Said politely the redhead. Bless this woman, she is so fucking pure.

“Yeah, yeah. Graduated at the top from Sanctum Academy, four times winner of the Mistral Regional Tournament, face of the Pumpkin Pete’s Marshmallow Flakes and all that stuff.” He continued. “Not like anything of that matters here.” 

Two confused ‘What?’ and a ‘Pumpkin Pete’s?! That’s so cool!’ were the answers to that. The two girls looking at my brother, one with a thoughtful look and the other one with genuine confusion.

“As I said yesterday, Weiss.” The aforementioned dropped her sight to the floor as his attention was focused on her, her blush increasing.

_ “Don’t tell me that Snowflake…”  _ I thought, narrowing my eyes.

“We are all schoolmates now, same first years. Doesn’t matter the name, origin, titles or anything else here. Out there on the tests, classes, and then the battlefield, we are all the same.” 

Weiss opened and closed her mouth for a few seconds trying to say something, but she settled for nothing looking down at the floor again. Pyrrha for her side keep looking at him with the same thoughtful eyes, but I could catch a glimpse of a curious sparkle in them.

“We are all the same, you said.” She said with a little smile. “But you have me at disadvantage here, I don’t know your name.” 

Ron let out a little smile and extended his hand that she shook

. “I’m Oberon and this is my sister Titania.” 

“Call me Tania.” I said with a little wave and a smile. Then I looked up at the other faunus. “We should get going, Ron. See you later guys. Good luck.” 

He nodded and followed me out of the room and to the cliff side. The sound of Jaune trying to flirt with Weiss again, a *thud* and a distinct ‘Sorry!’ sounding in the background as we departed.

-o- 

**Oberon’s POV**

The atmosphere at the launchpads was rich with anticipation as Ozpin and Glynda explained the partner-selection process. Everyone was looking around for who they wished to have as their future partner. I looked down at Tina in the pad at my left, her mask closed over her mouth. We both made a short nod as our eyes locked. A simple message covered with that simple gesture.  _ ‘Just follow the plan.’ _

The first students started to get launched. Jaune’s worried questions for the landing sounding in the background. Tina and I set ourselves in position, one leg in front, one back, knees bent and arms close to the chest; Tina went for another approach, she crouched down, hands on the pad, tail up and dancing and shoulders wiggling; like a cat ready to pounce. I suppressed a snort, it was pretty effective, but always funny to watch.

“Hey, Pyrrha.” I called out to her, two pads down to my right. “Do you think you could give Jaune a hand? It seems he doesn’t have a landing strategy, and my aim isn’t precise enough to help him midair.” 

“Sure!” She gave me a sweet smile and I felt my heart skip a beat. Tina launched at my side.

_ ‘Get your shit together Black, this is no time for this kind of things.’  _ I thought.

“Thanks” Where my last word as I, too, was launched to the air.

I enjoyed the feeling of freedom and peace the fly gave me for a few seconds before I drew Aurum and Argentum on a reverse grip, activating their Tonfa mode, the blades flexed toward my elbow, setting the blade on a perpendicular position to the grip. 

Crossing them in front of me I dived into the cacophony of the trees, cutting branches and obstacles on the way to decrease the momentum of the fall. A few feet before the ground I activated my semblance, cutting the momentum and teleporting me on a short distance to the floor, rolling one time and getting up, patting a little of dirt from my cloak. The two little puffs of gray smoke were the only telltale of my semblance.

I started walking to the temple that I saw during my time in the air. The chances of finding a partner on the way there were statistically higher. For the plan to work we had to make sure to not interfere with the formations of team, JNPR and RWBY, that meant that Tina and I would have to find each our own partner to make a third team. A point that had us both worried.

The other two member of our future team were unknown variables we couldn’t take to account in any of our planning; and that was dangerous. 

-o-

After a few minutes of walking, a rumble and the sound of combat caught my attention. I jumped to one of the branches and used the trees to get closer to the battle stealthy, I had to check the person first without them seeing me. If I made eye contact with any of the members of the main teams, twelve years of planning would go to shit.

When I reached the clearing, I saw a girl with long lilac hair, tied on a ponytail. I let out a long breath that I didn’t know I was holding. I had no idea who this girl was, and that made her perfect. She had an average height, probably a head shorter than me. She was wearing a particular outfit, a combination between a schoolgirl uniform and a Victorian dress. A dark blue dress at knee height with white lace on the hems of the skirt, neck and the bulky short sleeves; she wore it under a silver armor chest piece. Brown leather long gloves, brown combat boots, black stockings and a few ammo pouches on her belt completed her outfit.

On her hand was her weapon, some kind of black and aquamarine whip with a trigger on the handle. It reminded me on Ilia’s weapon, but judging by the handle and the ammo it had probably a gun form instead of a rapier. Her stance was low, on guard for an attack. I couldn’t see her enemy, but my Faunus ears detected the low rumble coming from underground that grew louder with each second. Until a medium side Blind-worm emerged from the ground, towering over her with a roar.

She charged at it with her whip, precise slashes between its white armor parts. The Blind-worm jumped from the ground and dived with its mouth open towards the girl, in an attempt of devouring her; but she was faster and rolled out of the way, and the Grimm dived back to the ground.

I jumped down making myself known and approached her with caution. 

“Hey.” I called her, slowly, there’s no need to startle her in combat. My ears up for the grim. My weapons on sword mode on my hands. “Need a hand, partner?” 

She turned for a second, clear blue eyes met my amethyst ones. That settled it.

“Hello, can we let the introduction for after the Grimm is dead?” She asked on a calmed and tranquil voice. We probably will get along pretty well.

“Absolutely.” I set myself behind her, back to back.

The Blind-Worm emerged from my side and I charged at it. Slashes and turns in fluid motions one after another. Suddenly I heard a voice in my head.

**“Look out!”** It said, making me turn around just in time to see the stinger at the tail of the Grimm that was poking from the earth coming to pierce me. It gave me the opportunity to activate my semblance to flash next to my new partner. A loud gunshot sounded on the clearing.

Her weapon was now on a sniper mode, smoke coming out from the muzzle of the gun. The beast shrieked from the damage to its tail of the shot.

“What was that?” I asked her.

“Sorry for startling you.” She said with a sheepish smile. “That was my semblance, telepathy. It was the first thing I could think to warn you.” 

“That’s actually really cool.” We jumped apart when the Blind -worm jumped at us again. “Can you read minds too?” I asked in a calm tone, but, actually I was really worried. If she could read minds, Titania and I were really fucked up.

“Hahaha. No, sorry.” She laughed and shot at it again, this time missing her mark. “Tsk. We need to keep it still. Blind-worms had a weak spot inside their mouths, if I can get a shot, it will be over.” She frowned.

_ “Is my imagination or the roots of her hair look a bit black now? Maybe it has something to do with her aura. This world is weird like that.” _

“Leave that to me.” I gave her a little smirk. Charging at the overgrow caterpillar.

She stepped back and settled on a branch. I connected Aurum and Argentum from the base of the handles and elongated them, setting them on the dual naginata mode. With a flurry of blows I sent a wave of electric dust, paralyzing it long enough to send another wave, this time of ice, trapping in place its lower body just before it could jump again. The blind-worm roared at me.

“Now!” I signaled, and the gunshot went off. Entering its mouth and getting out from the back of its head. It fell with a hard thud and then started to disintegrate.

_ “May this sacrifice reach the Younger and bless our hunt.”  _ I prayed lowly, a close fist over my heart.

“Nice job partner.” I said when she reached my side.

“Same.” She smiled and extended her hand. “I’m Paige, Paige Maliwan. It’s a pleasure to meet you and I hope we could get along.” 

“Oberon Black.” I shaked her hand and gave her a little smile. “It appears we could work well together.” 

My ears twitched when a distant roar and heavy trot reached me, something was approaching, but the sound was too faint for Paige to catch it yet. I tensed.

“We should get moving. The fight caught the attention of something else, and I don’t want to wait for whatever it is to reach us.” I explained to her curious expression for my sudden change in attitude.

She gave me a confident nod. “Let’s go, the temple should not be to far from here.” 

That way we set off, the rumble following behind us.

-o-

**Titania’s POV**

I let myself freefall for a few seconds before adjusting my trajectory towards one big-ass tree. Extending my claws, I embedded my left one on the side of the tree, the momentum making me slide around it, reducing my speed until I settled on a branch. I was still high enough to see above the majority of the forest. The temple was a few miles to the northwest and I could see most of the protagonists team’s member landing a few miles to my right.

_ “Hey! There goes Ron. He looks like a black and white bullet _ .” The thought made me giggle, a little muffled by my gas mask.

I got down from the tree and started walking towards the forest temple. From my position the chances of interfering in the partnerships of team RWBY and JNPR were low, but I had to keep my guard up. There was no room for mistakes in this. If I reached the temple before finding a partner all I had to do was hide at the border of the clearing until they appeared and make sure that they were not a main character before establishing contact.

A rustle of leaves at my side caught my attention. I crouched a little taking my battle stance: body low, one claw up, the other close to my decks, ready to attack. But my worries were unnecessary when a large guy emerged from the bushes. Our eyes met and I relaxed.

For my luck, I had no fucking idea who the hell he was. His hair was light blond tied on a low ponytail, he was wearing some kind of scaly, forest green chest armor over a long sleeved olive shirt and black jeans. Simple sneakers with steel point and talon, and fingerless black gloves too. The armor on his shoulders and arms was different, the “scales” (I have no idea how else describe them, plates?) were bigger, like some kind of samurai armor. The only weapon on him appeared to be a metal pole on his back, but it didn’t have any characteristic, just a few horizontal marks, maybe it separates itself. I don’t know.

“Well it looks like we are stuck with each other for now, big guy.” I said with a wave of my hand, my mask automatically opening. He was the same high as Ron, I think. That means at least two heads taller than my little 1,50 being.

_ “Fuck whoever made me this tiny! Why everyone is so fucking tall in this world?”  _ I fumed on my head.

He smirked at me and placed a hand over my head, ruffling it a bit. I glared at him. My tail puffed. 

“It seems so, Shortstack.” 

That’s it, I’m going to kill him. Sorry Oberon, we’ll have a three-man squad now.

“I’m Zeke, Zeke Strauss.” 

“Titania Black” I turned back. “Let’s go Walking-mountain. I saw the temple, it’s this way.”

And I walked away. His heavy steps, and an amused chuckle, followed behind me.

-o-

“My turn, Rock or jazz?” The big idiot asked me. We where playing 20 questions to know each other better on our way to the temple. As long as we didn’t mention heights, we were getting along pretty well… Maybe I wouldn’t kill him in his sleep… For now.

“I like both. Rock a little more than jazz, but it depends more on my mood at the moment.” I answered. “Favorite food?” 

“Vale BBQ” He fixed his round glasses like he just explained the theory of relativity. How the fuck does he manage to look like a jock and some kind of stuck up nerd heir at the same time?

“Why that doesn’t surprise m…” the sound of rustling leaves at our side and a low growl made me cut my sentence short. The both of us getting on combat position. My mask closing over my mouth.

“Describe your fighting style, weapon and semblance. Now!!.” I ordered, no time for questions as three Creeps emerged from the bushes. Even with the mask, my voice sounded clear thanks to a little speaker on the outside that I could turn on at will.

“Close range, heavy hitter. My semblance is metal bending, I use it to mold the plates in my armor into blades. Daggers, shurikens, knifes, you name it; with my Bo I can make axes and other things too. I have big aura so I tend to be a tank you can say.” I gave him a short nod.

A plan was forming on my head.

“Close-mid ranged combat, gauntlet claws and infused Dust cards. Think about them like elemental grenades with special effects. Semblance: my brother calls it Vampirism, I absorb aura and energy and shoot it out on balls of energy. But I need to be in contact with the victim.” 

We jumped aside when a creep charged at us, another followed Zeke. He punched it in the face with a just bended claw gauntlet, the claws over the hand like Wolverine’s, making it take a few steps back.

I analyzed the variables. A Creep’s weak point, like Boarbatusk, were on their belly and under their neck. They were agile and fast. Attacks on packs, if not exterminated fast they make a distress call that attract more Creeps and other Grimms on the zone.

We were a Tank and a Rogue like combat duo. Three small enemies. Easy immobilization because of the number of paws. Got to keep close attention on the tails.

I looked around the battlefield and considered my options. Sure we were outnumbered but that didn’t mean they had the upper hand. In fact if the plan that was starting to form in my head worked, we could dispose of them pretty fast. 

“I have a plan.” I told him. “Are you capable of following orders?” 

Zeke looked at me for a fraction of seconds before giving me a confident nod. “You give the orders boss.” 

I gave him a nod too and touched my finger on of my decks and a card launched in front of me, I took it between my fingers and throwed it. It nailed itself on the ground and I snapped my fingers to activate it. A three feet radius thunder dome effectively distracted the Grimm and Zeke jumped to my side, giving me the chance to explain the plan.

“Ok let’s do this!” He exclaimed, a tint of excitement on his voice. The thunder card got out.

“Let’s dance, boys.” I smirked, throwing the next two cards. The gravity Dust pulling them to the center. Then the ice Dust card went of and trapped them in place.

Zeke took a plate from his left shoulder and the green metal changed its form to a long dagger. He charged toward the first Grimm, lifting it up from the ground with his forearm and sank the blade on its chest.

At the same time, I charged at the second one, right claw under the neck, left paw on its chest.

“Tag! You’re it.” I said as always.

I activated my semblance, sucking its life force. It only took a second to drain a Grimm of this size. The rush of energy flowed through my body, elevating my levels of adrenaline. The Creep disintegrated in my hands, different off their natural way. It’s black mass became literal dust in my hands, the bone armor and spikes fell intact on the ground. I extended my right hand towards our last target and a ball of black and purple energy was shot at it, killing the last Creep instantly on a little explosion.

“ _ May these sacrifices reach the Younger and bless our hunt _ .” I prayed, a close fist over my heart and opening my mask.

“What was that?” The Mountain asked.

“My prayer to the Younger Brother. My twin and I offer all of our Grimm’s kills to him, so He would guide us and protect us.” I explained.

“The Younger Brother? Like in the tale of the two brothers?” His expression looked confused.

I smirked shook my head in amusement.

_ “Just if you knew how right you are.” _

“Something like that.” I answered instead, and bent down to collect the Grimm parts my semblance left, and the empty cards I used. Not something I could always do on the battlefield, so I took every chance I had.

“These are weird.” He said looking at one of the bone parts. “They should be yellow and falling apart by now.” He looked at the first and third Grimm's last spots, were those pieces were doing exactly what he described.

“Normally, they do.” I took the spike from his hand and packed it away inside my coat. “But Oberon and I discovered that when I kill a Grimm with my Vampirism its armor parts stay like this. In some kind of stasis state. We experiment a little with them and make some money selling them too.” 

“Neat!” He exclaimed as we walked in the temple direction again.

“Yeah it is. With time (and a shit ton of trial and error) we discovered that we can create a high resistance, low weight metallic alloy. Both of our weapons and my mask are made from it.” I explained. “Now let’s go, we wasted too much time killing this things.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for reading and don't forget to leave your comments


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here we are again. Thanks all for your comments and your kudos.....anyway here's chapter 3.
> 
> Enjoy the other half of the initiation!!

**Titania’s POV**

We entered the clear and spotted the temple. The Bumblebee duo were the only ones there.

“Chest pieces.” Zeke stated the obvious and I rolled my eyes.

_ “No shit Sherlock.” _

I looked at the pieces left, rook, knight and… there! The queen pair was still there, perfect! I took one.

“You mind if we wait for my brother?  _ “Not that I will take a no for an answer.” _

“Sure. No problem.” His eyes were on Yang and not on me as he said that. Then he went to talk to the brawler.

I leaned on a nearby pillar, next to the secret ex-terrorist.

“Did you manage to end your book?” I asked, trying to make a small talk. My tail swinging a little nervously at my side.

“Oh! Yeah, it was nice.” She answered, with a little surprised tint on her voice. I wasn’t sure if it was because I was talking to her or that I remember about the book. Maybe both.

“From what you said about it, it reminds me of an old story about a knight…” 

“Really? What it is about?” she asked. Eager to learn about new stories. Her expression was cool and neutral, but years with Oberon let me catch the eager shine in her eyes, for learning about new stories.

I felt my heart skip a beat. And just one word in my head.  _ “Cute” _

“It’s about…” I was interrupted by Yang. A little growl escaped me before I could control myself.

“Did you hear that?” 

The sound of Ruby’s screaming as she fell finally reached my ears. I looked up just in time to see her being tackled midair to the trees by Jaune. And the mayhem begins.

“Did your sister just fall from the sky?” Asked a confused Blake.

A growling Ursa catches our attention. The Flower-Power-Madness couple on its back. And… now its dead.

“Aww. It’s broken.” Said the redhead Thor.

“Nora, please… don’t ever do that again.” Said a tired Ren, but she had already run off for the relics.

“ _ I’m queen of the castle, I’m queen of the castle.”  _ I sang lowly, along with her as she danced.

“NORA!!” 

“Hehehe, coming Ren!” 

“Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?” 

“Yeap” I said.

Suddenly Pyrrha arrived with a Deathstalker on her tail, jumping and dodging in all her badass self. In that moment two more people came running from the trees. Oberon and a girl with lilac hair.

“Hey sis.” He said in his normal neutral voice. Then he pointed at the girl. “This is Paige, she followed me home. Can we keep her?” 

“What?” Paige, Yang and Blake asked confused.

Sometimes I didn’t know how he said things like that with a totally serious and neutral face. I looked up and down at Paige, as if I was really considering what he asked.

“She is cute. We can keep her.” Was my response on the same totally serious voice.

Then a roar and a rumble sound.

“Also… there was another thing that followed me here.” He pointed at the trees where a motherfucking Beringel emerge from the forest.

_ “¡Coño de la madre, pana! ¡¿Por qué este tipo de vainas me pasan a mí?!  _ (The mother’s cunt, dude! Why this kind of shit happen to me?!)” I exclaimed in Spanish; a group of confused faces and a snort form the idiot I have for brother in this life were my answers.

-o-

**Oberon’s POV**

“Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!” Yang said exasperated. Her eyes red and her aura flaming.

1.. 2.. Weiss screamed and fell… over Jaune. At the same time the Deathstalker throwed Pyrrha to our spot.

“Great! The gang’s all here!” Yang, Tina and I said in unison, but only my sister and I ended the famous line snickering. “Now we can die together.” 

“That was creepy.” My high hearing sense caught the brawler whispered comment.

As Ruby made her reckless charge against the scorpion Grimm and she had her heart to heart moment with Weiss, I went for our relic. Titania held up the black queen piece for me to see, just before throwing a wave of cards at the third Grimm. I nodded and took its match, showing it to Paige. The Beringel got one of its hands caught on her ice dust.

The twelve of us set off running to the extraction point on an attempt to avoid the fight, but the two of us knew that that wouldn’t be the case. Even more with the extra factor of the big-ass monkey tailing us.

When we reached the cliff ruins and hided from the Nevermore in the tower, I took a second to look down at Tina. Her face was impassive, but her eyes were erratic, jumping from each of us and our enemies. I instantly recognized her actions: she was in her combat mind state, a condition she enters unconsciously in battle, most of the time she didn’t even notice it happen. She could analyze in seconds every variable in her hand and against; tens of sceneries and outcomes going through her head in seconds to finally emerge with the best plan possible. 

“Target elimination, bring the better outcome. Three teams, three enemies.” She said as the four of us (Paige, Tina, her partner and I) hid on the same pillar.

“Ruby, Weiss, Yang and Blake! You go for the Nevermore!” She commanded on a voice that left no room for argument, the sound amplified by the speaker on her mask. “Jaune, Nora, Ren and Pyrrha go for the ‘stalker! The Beringel is for the rest of us.” 

A series of general nods were given, some more reluctant than others, and we set off. They ran to the tower, as our team went back. Going around the ruins in an arch, avoiding the scorpion Grimm as it was distracted by the rest.

“Partner’s abilities resume.” Titania said to me on a neutral voice as we moved.

“Telepathic communication semblance. Ilia’s weapon with a sniper instead of rapier.” Was my short reply.

The monkey Grimm went charging. The sound of combat in the bridge behind us.

“What’s the plan, boss?” Her partner asked.

“Beringel are fast, agile and strong, our advantage is in numbers. We need to overwhelm it.” She commanded. “Go around it delivering blows, but don’t stay put. Zeke, make strong blows, but don’t wrestle with it, you will lose if you try; be careful with his arms.” A blow from said extremity made us jump apart to doge it.

“Paige, aim for its joints and knees. Weaken its movements. How long can you maintain a connection between all of us?” She continued as if nothing happened.

“Two hours in combat.” She said. Tina gave her a quick nod.

“Set a connection.” We dogged another blow, then turned to look at me. “Ice to the legs, shock for distractions and burn it’s face. Flash me to it when I give you the signal.” 

**“Connection set”** I heard Paige’s voice in my head.

**“GO!”** Tina’s voice announced.

-o-

**Titania’s POV**

The combat against the Beringel was going  _ way _ better than expected. Well we already know how to fight against one: Don’t stay put, avoid its arms and try to keep it busy at any cost. My brother was doing an amazing job at being his annoying self by swiftly moving around and hitting the giant ape in all the openings he could find.

Zeke was doing an spectacular job at keeping it busy so that the Grimm wouldn’t go for Oberon, Paige was pestering it with shots from a safe distance and I was draining his power with my semblance. Everything was going great.

**“Okay guys that thing is almost dead! Brother get ready for the final hit. Zeke, keep doing what you’re doing and Paige, I’m going to need you to blind him with an explosion to his face.”** I relayed the message through our connection.

After everyone confirmed that they understood the plan, Oberon fell back and used he little time he had to rest and catch his breath.

“Stupid monkey, stupid initiation, stupid Wizard. I mean, what’s the need to  **not** clean up the forest a bit if you’re going to yeet students into it.”

“What can I say, brother. I suspect he’s gone senile.”

After that he simply shrugged and smiled, letting me know that he was ready.

**“Paige, now!”**

At the signal the sniper blasted an explosive round on the monster’s face, temporarily blinding it. Once that was done Oberon touched my left arm and used his semblance to send me where the Beringel is. I pressed my hand against his chest and smirked.

“Tag, you’re it.” And with that I activated my semblance, draining the remaining energy that was left on the Grimm’s body

“ _ May this sacrifice reach the Younger and bless our hunt…” _ I prayed.

“ _ And we thank Him for another day under his care.”  _ Oberon ended as he approached me, followed by our partners. Breathing slowly to calm himself down when the exhaustion of the repeated use of his semblance cached up with him.

I closed my eyes for a second and took a deep breath. The fog in my mind dissipating slowly with a little of the adrenaline as the battle had ended.

A wave of residual energy went through my body making me let out a moan. Shit! I miss-calculated the amount of energy left in the fucking overgrown monkey. The overflow of aura left in my body made every nerve in my body oversensitive, causing an erratic surge of pain and… other… sensations.

“Hey, are you okay?” Said Zeke a little worried. But before I could answer the sound of gunfire caught our attention.

The soon to be team JNPR had just collapsed from exhaustion after their battle with the Deathstalker. Behind them we could watch as Ruby ran up the cliff with the help of Weiss’s glyphs and her semblance; pulling the giant Nevermore and decapitating it in the process.

Zeke let a out whistle of admiration. “Wow, that was cool.” He said.

“Hmp! stupid Schnee, always trying to show off. Maybe we should had gone after the Nevermore.” At Paige’s comment, Ron looked at her with a raised eyebrow, the only telltale of his apparent confusion. Why was he confused? I didn’t know. Why her hair had suddenly turned green? I didn’t know either. This world was weird like that.

My eyebrow started to twitch when the idiot I ended partnering up with spoke again.

“Are you back with us, runt? Or are you still in your creepy combat mode?” 

I grunted. “I swear that I will punch all the way back to the school if I could move right now. You fucking walking tree!” 

“Yeap, the little demon is back.” 

I bit my lower lip, barely suppressing another moan when another wave went through me, preventing me for answering him.

“Is she going to be ok?” Paige asked, in a deeply concerned voice. Her hair back to lilac.

Ron crouched in front of me. He tilted up my chin and looked at my eyes, normally a bit slit pupils, were probably round like diner plates. My puffed tail hitting repeatedly the ground at my side. Then he made an assured nod and spoke in his calm and monotone voice again without looking apart from my eyes.

“She’s overflowing with a bit of residual aura, a normal throwback from her semblance. Tina’s Aura reserve are technically very large but they recharge very slowly so she can fill them momentarily with the energy she steals. If she fills her reserve and take even more energy and don’t release it quickly it could hurt her.” He explained to our soon to be teammates “Right now she had a little excess of energy, but nothing that it would hurt her. Her body is extremely sensitive right now as her Aura repairs the nerve damage.” 

“There is something we can do to help her?” Asked Zeke as I watched behind the three of them, the other teams, except for Ruby, approached us at a slow pace.

Oberon nodded. “She can naturally rest it out, but that would take time and we have to get back to finish our exam and get to the team announcements.” Then we grabbed each other forearms, put our foreheads together and closed our eyes. I knew both our auras became visible (his gray, mine purple) and started to blend on the places of contact. “She can transfuse the excess to me. We are familiar enough with our auras and her semblance make the process easier. My reserves are almost empty after so many flashes during combat, so, there isn’t any danger in the process.” 

After a few seconds we separated. I let out a relive sight as my body stopped screaming and… other things, at me. Ron got up and stretched his muscles a little. His new refilled aura already working to heal the few scratches he had taken on the fight. Then he bends down and picks me up on a piggy back.

_ “I hate every time I end like this.”  _ I thought.

When we reached the other two teams, I spoke. “Let’s get out of here guys. That was enough excitement for today.” 

“Aye, aye. Captain Koala.” Said Zeke in a mocking tone, complete with a salute, making snort a few of the others.

I let out a deep growl and sent him a hard glare from my spot onto Ron’s back, who didn’t slow down the pace in the sightless.

_ “We aren’t official partners until the ceremony, right? Maybe if he had an “accident” on our way… _ ” My brother tightened his hold on me as if feeling my murderous thoughts. I just grumbled in response and he shook his tired head.

_ “Ok, maybe I won’t kill him… for now.” _

-o-

**Oberon’s POV**

The teams announcements were longer than expected. At least it gave time for the last three teams to recover for our fights.

“You will be a great leader Jaune, you just need a little of learning.” My enhanced earing cached Tina’s whisper at my side. She was looking intently at the scenery like the rest of us. The long wait from the ceremony gave her the time needed to recover for the backslash from her semblance.

“Lead by Ruby Rose” Ozpin said.

“And that’s how it begins…” Tina appearance was calm, but by the way she tightened the hold in her crossed arms, her tail swinging swiftly behind her and the tone in her voice told me otherwise. I looked down at her with a raised brow. Anxious eyes meet mine. “Do… do you think we can make this? What if we fail? What if we can’t change anything? What if the Younger made a mistake by choosing us? What if…” Her eyes dropped to the floor.

Her rambling abruptly stopped when I placed a hand on her head and pated a little. The tension immediately leaving her body.

“Stop overthinking.” I said. “We trained for this. We worked for this for twelve years. We know more of what is coming than anyone on this world. We just have to work hard to make our plans succeed.” 

She let out a long sigh and looked up at me again.

“After all…” I gave her a small. “We just have to keep moving forward, because there is no rest for the wicked.” 

Her laughter was totally worth it.

“And finally…” Ozpin voice cut anymore conversation. “Zeke Strauss, Paige Maliwan, Titania Black and Oberon Black.” 

Tina took a breath. “Let’s get this party started.” I just nodded.

The four of us stood before the headmaster; back straight , chin up, like the fighters we were there to become.

“The four of you retrieved the black queen pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team TOPZ (Topaz), lead by Titania Black.” 

“Que Titania ¡¿QUÉ?! (that Titania, WHAT?!)” My sister squealed at my side, making my ears flat and Ozpin look at her intrigued. Did he recognize the language? There’s no way!!Unless… 

“Congratulations, now you are officially Capitan Kohala.” Taunted Zeke with a pat on her back. Paige let out a long sigh along with me. Titania ignored him in her mini panic attack.

“Ozma, ¿qué estás pensando? Soy la persona con la mayor cantidad de problemas en este equipo. ¿Acaso no viste la iniciación? Tienes al menos dos personas relativamente cuerdas para escoger… (Ozma, what are you thinking? I’m the person with the most problems in this team. Didn’t you see the initiation? You have at least two relative sane options…)” She made a gesture towards Paige and I “Y tú decides escoger a la persona más inestable del grupo. Los últimos siglos debieron de haberte vuelto senil. Seguramente por eso no notaste a Cinder… (and you decided to choose the more unstable person of the group. The last few centuries must have made you senile. That’s obviously the reason why you didn’t notice Cinder…)”

The champion of the Older was looking at her confused, but suspicious. He obviously catched his original name at the beginning of Tina’s rant, but apparently, he didn’t understand what she was saying… That’s good. I let out a tired sigh, bended down and lifted my crazy twin over my shoulder.

“Vamos Tina, es hora de que vayas a dormir. El estrés te está afectando. (Come on Tina, time for you to sleep. The stress is affecting you.)” I said and took our way towards our new dorm.

Our two partners came behind us, looking confused at our now leader as she continued her rant in a language they couldn’t understand. I rolled my eyes in exasperation as she went again on why she was a bad option as leader, ignoring Olympically all the aptitude she showed in battle that everyone, but her, can notice.

“Looks like things are shaping to be an interesting year.” I heard Ozma said, as we got down of the stage.

_ “You have now idea, Wizard.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for reading!! 
> 
> Don't forget to leave your comments, no matter short or long, cus we'll read them all.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, Camules here. I wanted to apologize for not publishing this friday, I-m having some internet issues so don't be alarmed if it happens again. If it does I'll make sure to publish on mondays instead.
> 
> Anyway....hope you enjoy the chapter.
> 
> Oh!! We-re also getting a special POV on this one so......enjoy

**CHAPTER 4**

**Titania’s POV**

The alarm on some scroll in the room woke me up. I looked around the dorm, still a little groggy... I’m not a morning person. The place was somehow familiar, but not completely for some reason. The damned sound of the seventh circle of Dante was still going. 

I looked down of the bed I somehow ended on (a bunk bed for what it seemed) and found the hand of my brother emerge from down the covers an absently search from the horrible source of sound torture and turned it of. From the other two beds in the room (this ones, normal individual beds) a tall boy, and a cute girl with lilac hair where just waking up. 

I let out a big yawn, sitting with crossed legs on my bed and absently scratching my stomach under the pajama top I just noticed I was wearing instead of my combat outfit. 

Slowly, my no caffeined brain started to connect the dots as I began to remember the events of the day before until I reached my panic breakdown after the teams announcements. 

_ “ ‘Time makes a man wise’ my ass, Ozma is senile if he chose me as team leader.” _

After Ron drop me on one of the, at that moment, four singular beds of our new dormroom, I continued my rant on all the OBVIOUS REASONS of why I was a bad pick from team leader. The monochrome idiot just threw me one of my pijamas from our luggage that was already there. I absently changed my clothes there; I think that Paige made some comment about improper behavior for a lady in boys presence or something and Zekke just shrugged and went looking for his clothes and started to change too. I just ignored them and continued with my rant, and the only person in the room that could understand it, was ignoring me as he took some tools from his bag, asked my partner for a hand and between the two made a bunk bed. 

When they finished (and our new partner refused to the offer to do the same to their beds) the idiot I have for best friend, who knew me more than anyone, just got back to me and pick me up again asI continued ranting, now against him, because it seems he didn’t think that this was a big mistake as I do. The idiot just had the audacity to roll his eyes and throw me onto the top bed. The moment my tired body was on high ground the sleep took me in an instant. 

I tiredly jumped down, with all the grace my heritage gave me, and took my scroll from the nightstand to check the hour: 5:30 a.m. I cursed to every deity name I knew, including from my old world.

“By the Brothers I hate mornings.” I said. A muffled “Me too” came from my brother. His face still hide under the pillow, as if that would make the concept of time disappear and gave him more time to sleep. At least the other half of the new team TOPZ (It feels weird having your own team name) were already getting up. I checked the timetables that were sent to my scroll. 

All the team members have the same classes on the first semester, except for the team leaders which have two adicional classes: “Mission’s norms and procedures” and “Combat and not combat strategy”. At second semester every student have to chose three classes from a long variety to take aside from the three basics (Combat, Grimm Studies and History of Remnant).

As Ron and I already expected, we had Grimm Studies with Port first. We will need a shit ton more coffee than normal. Fantastic. 

“Well guys we have our first class at 9. If we want to unpack and be ready for our classes lets start to move our sorry, sleepy asses.” I said. 

“Is there a problem if I take the first shower?” asked Zeke. Long baggy blue boxers and a white tank top were his sleep wear. 

“Sure, go ahead.” answered Paige, rubbing her left eye with her knuckle.

_ “I’m going to be dead by the end of the semester for cuteness overdose between Ruby, Pyrrha and her”  _ I thought as a muffled “It’s OK” from Ron came from behind me. 

“No problem for me if you don’t take too much time, so the rest of us can go too.” Was my answer. 

He took his uniform from his bag and enter the bathroom. Not without saying “As you say Capitan Midget” before he closed the door.

A low growl scape my chest. “ _ Maybe I can put his bed on the tree by the window... If a professor asks I could just say that it is a team training for sleeping in different conditions...” _

My planing was broken by a pillow thrown at the back of my head. I turned back to find Oberon scowling at me. I pouted. He scowled harder. I sighed resigned.

“Fine! I won’t be putting his bed on the tree.” I went to the door to go get coffee for the team at the common room the dorms have. “But maybe I’ll make him sleep on the roof for a week, to show him respect to his leader.” This time I got down to doge the second pillow before leaving the room with a laugh. I could hear the exasperated sigh from Paige and Ron’s chuckle from the hallway. 

-o- 

After we all were ready, all our things unpacked and ordered and got a few liters of coffee on our systems we set a peaceful march to our classroom as we had twenty five minutes before 9. By the end of our unpacking our team had completely reorganized the furniture of the dorm. We pushed the bed to the walls and set two desks in front of each other and perpendicular to the window, giving us more space to walk in the room without the beds in the middle.

I placed my hands on the pockets of my thousers. I was so happy when I read the rulebook and discovered that there is no rule for the use of pants or skirts as long as you stay on the uniform clothes. Using skirts for school was a nightmare in my first life, and I refused to use skirts on a daily basis after my gay atheist ass graduated from an all girls catholic school. 

When we reached the classroom we took our seats on the middle, Zeke on my left, Ron at my right and Paige at his, and we waited. Once everyone arrived (Teams RWBY and JNPR just in time) Professor Port began to talk more about himself than actually teach us something. I mean that man talks about himself more than a monologin villain!! Anyway the events on his class went by as they should have (I had to hold Zeke back from offering himself with a well timed punch in the gut) and the others classes for the rest of the day, and the few on the next one, where mostly uneventful.

-o-

**Blake’s POV**

The chatter in the cafeteria and Nora’s last wild story (or dream as Ren says) where background noise as I read my book and ate lunch. There was an issue with the bastard of Carding or something bullying Jaune. Being honest I wasn’t paying too much attention to neither of the things around me. My thoughts for one were concerned on more mundane things, no White Fang regrets, school work or anything like that, the intrigue that Titania left me with her last story was distracting.

As always, the origin of the story wasn’t clear, she always said it was a legend she heard or a tale she read somewhere. They were most probably made up stories, but they were always entertaining to hear, so I never comment about it. The last one about the beast, the girl and the magical castle with living furniture she was telling me about last night had me hooked in an almost unnatural level. Did the girl rescue her father? Would the Beast be okay? Will the angry mob reach the castle?

“We’ll break his legs!” Exclaimed Nora with enthusiasm, breaking my line of thought. Considering the objective of the threat, it was an appealing proposition.

“Now, now, Thory” speaking of the devil. Her tiny self would appear with her weird nicknames and cocky smile. “There is no need to be so barbaric. There is always better and more creative way to send a contundent message to someone than simply breaking their legs. You could always use a spoon.” There was a silence in the table as the twins approached and we waited for some kind of explanation, a snort from Oberon at her side was the only response.

“Guys! Really it’s fine. Jaune stood up “Besides, it’s not like he’s is a jerk just to me; he’s a jerk to everyone.” A sound of distress from another table interrupted him.

There was Cardin and his team harassing a poor bunny faunus. My blood started to boil. Before anyone could say a thing there was a puff of smoke at my side and then another one at team CRDL’s table. Tania was gripping Cardin's arm which he had on the bunny’s ears, making him release the other girl.

“Tell me Winchester, do you know what happens when a humanoid body has a sudden deplete of energy? Wanna find out?- her cold voice sent shivers down my spine, it was different for her combat voice I had hear in Combat Class sometimes. This one was dangerous and it promised pain in some way. It echoed in the suddenly silent cafeteria. 

“Ah! That burns you bitch!” The redhead wailed, trying to get out of the tiny girl's iron grip.

“The body shuts down and crashes like a computer, then it tries to start up again.”

The rest of his team went to help their leader, but Oberon took them by surprise. With a blink of his semblance, with only the smoke as a tell, he smashed the head of two of them against the table and then kicked one on top of the other.

“You should feel sickening nauseas that will make you throw up” She let go of her prey, because there wasn’t any other way to describe the predatory feeling the twins were emanating; she turned around and shot a purple and brown ball of energy at the last member of the team, sending him flying to the table behind. I caught a glimpse of a red hand print on Cardin’s bracelet armor, as he kneeled on the floor and emptied his stomach on it. “By now there is a high possibility that the shock causes your system to evacuate involuntary.” 

She looked down at the mess of person that was Cardin Winchester at the moment with a blank face. Oberon was comforting the brunette girl now. He went to touch her ears but stopped when she flinched, he then bent down a little and offer his own for her to touch first. That was a common act between Faunus to ask permission to touch our traits. When she did he nodded and went to check hers, probably looking for any damage to the sensible traits. I winced internally; I could relate.

“Consider this a warning Winchester,” Titania said turning her back to him and walking back to our table, her brother at her side guiding the bunny girl toward us. “For you and to everyone here listening. If you touch anyone under our protection or we see you bully any student, Faunus or human it doesn’t matter, like he did, we won't be this mercyful the next time.”

  
  
  


-o-

**Oberon’s POV**

After the incident at the cafeteria the rest of the classes passed with a tense air. My sister and I could feel the glare coming from Cardin and his goons. We had a good theory about why: Combat Classes. There have been some rumors from those at higher years that Goodwitch likes to have students challenge each other during her classes, so we’re pretty sure that Cardin is probably going to challenge one of us to a fight. What he’s not expecting is that I’m planning on doing the same thing.

Thankfully Combat Class was the last one of the day and we could start to advance our plans. We need to start with Jaune’s training as soon as we can so that he can unlock his semblance earlier. Suddenly I get snapped out of my own thoughts by someone snapping their fingers right in front of my face. I turned to look at who it was and wasn’t surprised to find that it was Titania.

“What do you want, sis?” I asked her while sitting in one of the bleachers that surrounded the arena.

“You are thinking too much, bro. There was smoke coming out of your head” She said while smaking me on the top of my head.

“Well one of us has to do all the thinking, right?” From my answer I heard how some of our friends laughed and Titania smirked.

“Oh how you wound me, brother” She said in mock injury. “Anyway, ready to teach that Winchester douche a lesson?”

“Of course I am, Tina. And after what we did back at lunch i'm sure he’ll be more than glad to accept the duel.”

At that the main doors on the arena opened and Professor Goodwitch walked in. Her mere presence making all conversation die down as all eyes were fixed on her. Once she got to the middle of the room, Glinda cleared her throat to get everyone’s attention.

“Good evening students, welcome to your first Combat Class here at Beacon.” She said with a serious voice as her gaze moved all over the room to get a look at every group of students. “In this class we’ll be reviewing your combat styles, your strengths and weaknesses so that you can come out as exemplar Hunters and Huntresses. Now as I’m sure you’ve all heard from older students, during my class each and every one of you has the right to challenge a student from another team to a match.”

As soon as she said that both Cardin and I raised our hands. Glinda looked at us both with a raised eyebrow and I could swear that there was a smirk on her face. “Yes, Mr. Black?”

“I would like to issue a challenge against Cardin Winchester.” At that I could feel the stares of everyone in the room. Yang was smirking at me, Nora was saying something about breaking his legs and Ruby (gods bless that child) she was looking at me with a wide smile on her lips.

“Very well.” She then turned to look at Cardin. “Do you accept, Mr. Winchester?” 

If looks could kill I would probably be dead thanks to the glare that Cardin was giving me. As his answer he simply nodded and stood up, making his way down the steps. I did the same, shooting my sister and the rest a smirk before entering the changing rooms.

As soon as I walked in Cardin was storming his way towards me with a nasty scowl on his face.

“I don’t know what games you’re think your playing,” He said while poking my chest. “but you are going to regret messing with me, animal.”

“Well I could say the same thing to you, Winchester.” I answered back while moving his finger to the side and away from my chest. “After this duel I want you to remember one thing, there are twelve of us, that means that we can challenge every day for two weeks straight, and then some more. And I guarantee you that each and every one of us is stronger than you. So you better start to think twice when you want to mess with any of us.” And with that I passed right next to him to go and get my equipment and combat uniform.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thanks for reading, don't forget to leave your comments.
> 
> Also, I'm warning you all, I'm not good at writing fighting scenes so don't be surprised if I skip a few. But this friday's fight I'm not skipping it so...look up to it and until this friday.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!! First of all I want to thank you all for your comments and words of encouragment. As promissed, here's the duel between Oberon and Cardin, hope you like it and....yeah, fighting scenes are definetly not my forte.
> 
> I may have hidden a small reference in there so...a virtual cookie to those who find it.

**Chapter 5**

**Titania’s POV**

“Alright guys!!” Yang exclaimed behind me as my brother and Cardin walked out of the changing rooms. “Who wants to bet on how fast Oberon is going to take down Cardin?”

“Twenty lien say that he does it in three minutes or less.” We all turned around to spot that it was Ren the one who talked just now. We all looked at him, me with a raised eyebrow, as he shrugged. “I’ve seen him practicing, Cardin doesn’t stand a chance.”

“You know what?” Said Yang with a broad smile. “I’ll take your twenty lien and raise it to thirty if he does it in no more than two.”

“I’ll do you guys one better.” I interrupted with a smirk. “I say he’s gonna take more than four minutes.”

“And what makes you say that, Titania?” I turned to look at Pyrrha who had her gaze locked on the two combatants.

“Simple: He’s going to teach Cardin a lesson. After this fight Cardin should start thinking it twice if he’s planning to keep up with his bully antics.”

“Then why didn’t you challenged him?” This time she turned to look at me. “You already proved to be stronger than him and it’s clear that he’s more angry at you than your brother.”

“True, true.” I said while leaning back and resting my elbows on the seats behind me. “But my brother is more suited to fight against him. Besides we need to make it clear what happens when someone decides to be a bully, and to do that it can’t be only me the one he’s scared off.”

Pyrrha turns back again to watch how my brother finished checking his equipment and sighed. “I just hope he won’t become what he’s trying to stop.”

“Don’t cha worry Athena, my brother knows what he’s doing.” I said while pointing at the arena with my chin.

As everyone else turned to look down there Glynda was finishing with her explanation of the rules. “The methods to win a duel are either by dropping your opponent’s Aura to the red zone, which is around fifteen percent, or by ring-out. Any questions?” She asked while looking at my brother and Cardin. When none spoke she took a few steps back to walk out of the circle. “Begin!!”

Just as Glynda gave the signal my brother joined up his scimitars and rushed forward. Cardin stood his ground and waited until Oberon got close to make a wide wind-up with his mace. Really Cardin? An attack that obvious? As expected my brother simply stepped into his swing, slipping by him and hitting Cardin square in the chest, sending him a few feet back. Without wasting a second Oberon pushed forward, unleashing a spinning barrage of strikes that Cardin seemed to be handling quite well. That is until Oberon slowed down a bit to bait Winchester in, and believe me when I say that he took the bait. My brother pretended to slip up on his attack to force Cardin into attacking with an overhead strike, which Oberon blocked with his naginata and took advantage of the hit to split his weapon back in half and flashing behind Winchester to hit him once with each blade.

Suddenly a whistle from behind me made me turn around and found that it was Yang who did it. “Damn...he’s good. I’m not sure how well i’d do against him…...but I’m sure that Blakey could take him on.”

I turned to look at Blake who had her eyes glued to the fight on the arena. “It would definitely be an interesting opponent. I may challenge him one day, just to see how well i’d do against him.”

After that I turned to look at Pyrrha and, to nobody’s surprise, she was really focused on the fight and on how my brother carried around the flow of the battle. Speaking of, I turned to look at the screens where the aura levels where displayed and chuckled when I saw that Oberon’s Aura had just reached the seventies while Cardin’s was down on the thirties.

“Paige.” I said while looking at our sniper whose eyes never left the battle.

“Yes?”

“Could you set up a quick connection between us three? I wanna say something to my idiot of a brother.”

“Wouldn’t that be cheating?”

“It’ll only be bad if we get caught besides, Ron already got this one in the bag.” 

“If you say so”

I waited a few seconds until Paige signaled us that the connection was set. After that I leaned back once again and smiled.  **“Bro, I think it’s time you stop playing with your food and end this poor guy’s career once and for all,”**

**“Alright, alright I’ll get on with it, voice-in-me-head”**

At the joke I simply scoffed and smiled. A few seconds later Oberon reassembled the naginata and took a few steps back and I noticed that he looked really tired. Guess he used his semblance more times than I thought...oh well he still has this in the bag.

Now if I know my brother as much as I do, he's going to end this with a dramatic move and, true to my word, he did. Oberon waited until Cardin was close enough to flash to his left, just as Winchester was about to swing his mace. Then he used his naginata to swipe Cardin off his feet and, with the same movement, slam it on his chest, slamming Cardin against the ground and bringing his aura below fifteen percent.

“And that’s the match, the winner: Oberon Black.” My brother simply nodded and made his way to the changing rooms. Even from up here I could see how tired he was, but he still won the fight so…..win-win for me.

“That was sooooo coool!!” Ruby exclaimed with literal starts on her eyes. God’s bless this child I’m going to kidn…..adopt her. “Your brother is co cool!! He’s super fast!! And that semblance of his?! Amazing!! And don’t get me started on his weapon it’ssocoolanditlookssobadassand-”

“Alright Ruby we get it,” Weiss interrupted the young leader by closing her mouth with her hand. “And I’ve got to admit, he  **is** really talented.”

I raised an eyebrow and smirked. “What, you couldn’t keep your eyes off him?”

“Well yes. I’ve gotta say that it was an interesting match and his fighting style is quite peculiar.” 

As Weiss talked I swear I could have heard Paige mumbling something about “stupid Schnee”, but it must have been my imagination. Anyway I was disappointed that my comment flew right above her head. Thankfully Yang seemed to catch my intentions and smirked.

“Oh really? And what about Cardin’s? Or you were too focused on watching how Oberon moved?”

It actually took her a few seconds to process Yang’s words and when she did….well let’s just say that she got as red as Pyrrha’s hair.

“I...uhh….T-That’s not what I meant!!” She said while crossing her arms. At that Yang, me and a few others could simply laugh. And I swear I heard Pyrrha giggling but I’m not sure and...wait...was she blushing a bit too? What is going on here?

My internal questioning of my brother’s apparent fans got cut off short when the love of my life began to talk once again.

“Well that was one spectacular battle.” She said while walking to the middle of the arena. “Is there anyone else who wishes to issue a challenge today?”

Without thinking it twice I took this chance to shoot my hand up. When Glynda spotted me she raised an eyebrow. “Yes, Miss. Black?”

I smirked and lowered my hand to point at who I wanted to challenge. “I challenge….”

  
  
  


-o-

  
  


**Oberon’s POV**

“Honestly..” I sighed while carrying my sister on my back, once again. Zeke was chuckling all the way back to the dorm and Paige was simply shaking her head in disapprovement. “Out of everyone you could challenge you went and challenged Pyrrha. Even if you knew that she was going to sweep the floor with you.”

My sister simply chuckled and I felt her shrug against my shoulders. “What can I say, brother. I liked the idea of challenging her.”

“Yeah and look where that got you, Captain Koala.” Zeke said before bursting into laughter.

“You just said that because she can’t move.” Paige commented while opening the door to our room. “But I would love to see you call her that when she can actually move.”

“Ooooh don’t you worry Paige, I’ll make sure to make him pay once I get the chance.”

As the rest of my team continued to bicker amongst each other right on the door to our room, I spotted team JNPR walking down the hall to their own room and I knew that there was no better moment to start it than now. 

Without thinking it twice I grabbed my sister and tossed her to Zeke as if she were a sack of potatoes.

“Hey!!”

“Sorry sis, gotta do some stuff.” And after that I closed the door before she could begin her furious rant and walked a bit down the hall.

“Hey Jaune!! Can I talk with you for a second?” I asked while catching up to them. When I did Nora greeted me with an enthusiastic “hello”. Ren simply nodded his head and Pyrrha waved at me with a smile.

“Uh...sure.” He then turned to look at his team. “You guys go on inside, I’ll go in later.” 

After a small round of affirmative nods from his team later, and another wave and smile from Pyrrha, Jaune and I were the only ones standing on the hall. He awkwardly looked around and chuckled.

“So..what did you want to talk about?” He asked while rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Maybe we should go to the roof. There’s some stuff that we should discuss that must stay private.” I said while turning around and making my way to the access to the roof.

“Wait!! What do you mean by that?” He said while running up to catch up to me.

“Don’t worry it’s not anything bad, if that’s what you’re worried about.” 

“If you say so..”

The rest of the way was spent in silence. Or at least with none of us talking because I was actually thinking the best way to talk this one trough. I guess being a bit rough could do the trick...or not? Honestly I’m not really sure what the best way to go through with this is, but I suppose I’ll figure that out once I get there.

Which should be around now. After walking for a bit and opening the door to the roof I walked outside and took in the view. From up here we could see most of the Academy’s grounds and part of Vale. Now I see why Pyrrha chose this place to train up with Jaune in the show….it’s really quiet here.

But before I could even start to talk about what I wanted to discuss with Jaune, there’s something I need to make sure first. 

“Wait a moment, I think that this place ends up right above a dorm room and want to make sure that no one’s spying on us.” After that I walked to the left side of the roof and layed down. Then I inched forward and looked down to see if the window was open. After confirming that it wasn’t I pulled myself up and stood on my feet.

“Alright before we begin,” I said while dusting off my clothes. “I need you to be honest with me.”

“Oooookay. Sure, I can do honest.” He answered with a nod.

“Jaune, do you or do you not know how to fight with your weapon?”

He stayed silent, clearly taken back by my question. After fidgeting a bit with his feet and walking around the roof, he sighed. “Honestly? I don’t. Or at least not more than the basics. Why you ask?”

“Because I expected that answer from you, and I can help you with that.” I said, walking towards him and gently putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m offering you training sessions, to improve your skills with the sword.”

He sighed and took a few steps back. “I don’t know, man. I wouldn’t be comfortable by getting help from someone, I’ve got to do this on my own.”

“No, you don’t.” I said while crossing my arms behind my back. “There’s nothing wrong in asking for someone’s help. In fact it shows how strong you are because you recognize that there’s something you’re not good at, ad are strong enough to recognize that. And asking for help is the natural step to self-improvement.”

He looked at me for a few seconds and then shuffled his hands through his hair. “Alright, alright. I’ll accept your help Oberon” He says while extending his hand.

I stay stunned for a few seconds. It couldn’t have been  _ that _ easy…...right? After shaking myself out of the shock and shook his hand. “Wait….really? I thought it would take some serious convincing to get you to agree.”

“Well let’s just say that what you told me made absolute sense. Besides...I owe it to my team to be the best version of myself.”

“You stole the words right out of my mouth.” I said while giving him one of my rare smiles and a nod. “I think it’s time we head back down, your team must be waiting for you.”

“Yeah...wait don’t you have to return to yours too?”

“Ah, yes. You see I may or may not have done something really stupid before approaching you, so I’m really sure that my sister is pissed off with me right now.”

“Oh….well good luck with that.” He said while opening the door and walking down the stairs.

Before following him I looked towards Beacon Tower and sighed.  _ “Can we really change things up? Can we really make a bigger difference?” _ And with those happy thoughts I made my way back to my own room, where a pissed of Titania was waiting for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you all for reading, leave up your kudos and comments and I'll take my time to read and answer. See you next week with chapter 6


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm on time!! Yay me. Anyway...today's chapter has a scene that Perolita and I are really excited about. 
> 
> Hope you endjoy it...have fun!!

**Titania’s POV**

It’s been a few weeks now ever since my stupid brother dumped me to ask Jaune if it was okay for him to train him. I honestly don’t see how training him would help our plans, but Ron insisted that we needed to have him on top shape before the big events even began to happen. Well…now that I think about it, it kinda makes a bit of sense to help out poor Jaune, but still I think it’s weird.

But right now I’ll let all the thinking for later. Right now I’ve got more important things to focus on, like the white mug that was standing on the middle of my desk. I don’t know who the owner is, or how it got to my desk but I do know one thing: That shit is going down to the floor.

Against my better judgment I climbed on top of my desk and crouched, my tail slowly waving in the air. Now, for reasons I can’t explain, the only one that noticed me was my brother who was sitting on his bed, reading a book. Zeke was on his, also reading a book. About what? I don’t give a fuck. And Paige was currently on the bathroom, brushing her hair.

“Hey Paige?” Zeke called out to her while closing his book. “Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.” She deadpanned, not even bothering with turning around.

“Ha, ha. No seriously, can I?”

“Sure.”

“What’s your problem with the Schnee girl?”

At the mention of Weiss, Paige flinched and the roots of her hair turned a slight green. I wonder why that happens…oh well, I’ll ask her later.

“Ugh and I was having such a good day….” She muttered before turning to look at Zeke. When she did that I stayed completely still, hoping that she hadn’t noticed me. “She and I hate each other to death. Our families have been lifelong business partners and so it makes sense that her family and mine will be close.”

“Wait, wait, wait when you’re saying that your family and **The** Schnee’s are business partners…. your Maliwan is from **The** Maliwan’s. The biggest ammunition developers in all of Remnant. Those Maliwan?”

“Yes, yes.” She said while waving her hand, as of diminishing Zeke’s surprise. “Any way as I was saying, Weiss and I have known each other ever since we were kids and ever since then we have been at odds with each other. I don’t exactly remember why it started…but I think it had something to do with her older sister Winter.”

As those two kept talking I started to slowly push the mug to the edge of the table. My brother, ever the idiot, instead of stopping me he simply closed his book and moved forward, his gaze firm on the mug. Eventually the white, little mug reached the edge of the table.

It was at that moment that Paige _finally_ noticed us, and when she saw what was happening and realized that the mug in danger of extinction was hers, she pointed a finger at me and her hair turned red.

“Titania.” She said, causing me to turn and lock eyes with her. “Don’t. You. Dare.”

I held her gaze and, from the corner of my eyes, I saw my brother slowly extending his hand towards me. At that moment I knew what I had to do so, without breaking eye contact, I finally pushed the mug.

When I did that I had one of those slow-motion moments where I remembered a couple of important details: First, Paige likes to collect mugs. Like, she has a **lot** of them. Second, out of all her mugs, that little white mug with a snowflake on it is the one she uses every single day. Also as the mug fell to the floor I could see how Paige’s hair started to turn black, starting from the roots and making its way to the tips and it was at that moment that we knew, we fucked up.

With a swift movement of my hand I reached out for my brother’s and grabbed it, disappearing in a cloud of grey smoke as Paige screamed my name.

-o-

**Ruby’s POV**

With the end of today’s classes it officially marked the end of our first month at Beacon!! So much has happened in the last four weeks that I’ve barely had time for cookies. Well I may be exaggerating, there’s always time for cookies.

Me and my team where relaxing in our dorm, relaxing after today’s combat class. Specially me after challenging Ren to a fight with my weekly challenge. Boy does he move a lot!! Well to be honest, so do I, but I’ve never had to fight someone that moves that much….well there’s Blake but I’ve already spared with her a couple times this month so you could say I’m used to how she fights.

Wait where I was…oh, right!! Relaxing!! Yang was on her bunk, playing a game on her scroll, Blake was reading a book on her bed and Weiss was doing a homework that wasn’t due until three weeks. How does she find that relaxing? I have no idea. And I was on my bed, reading some comics.

Suddenly, from team TOPZ dorm, a loud “TITANIA!!” could be heard and shortly after that a poof of grey smoke appeared on the middle of our room. Weiss jumped from her spot with a loud yelp, causing Blake and Yang to lift their views.

“Gotta hide!!” Titania said while dashing and hiding beneath Blake’s bed while Oberon did the same and hid beneath Weiss’s.

“Uh…guys? What happened?” I asked, really confused about what was going on.

“Shhhhh!! She can’t know we’re here.” Oberon’s voice came from under my bunk.

“Who? Paige?” Asked Yang and, as if summoned, a knock sounded on our door.

“Hi!! That’s her, don’t open it!!” Titania said from beneath Blake’s bed.

But, sadly for the twins, Weiss was already opening the door. Once it was open I could see who was there and wasn’t surprised to find Paige standing there. But she looked different… yeah there was something different about her. Was her hair always black?

“Hello Paige. What can I do for you?” Weiss asked while cocking her hip to the side and putting one hand on it.

“Hello Weiss. I just came looking for my leader and her brother, have you seen them?” But even though she was asking, her tone of voice clearly sounded like she was certain that they were here.

Weiss turned to take a look around the room. She knew where the twins where, but something about Paige was definitely off…like she was pissed. After confirming with a glance that they “weren’t” in the room, she turned to look at Paige once again.

“As you can see, Maliwan, they aren’t here. So why don’t you go out and look for them somewhere else?”

“Oh spare me your lies and games, Schnee. They broke the mug Winter gave me, and I’m here to make them pay for it.”

At the mention of what I assumed was the name of someone, Weiss sighed and went back to her seat. “You’re on your own, Blacks.”

Paige finally walked in and took a look around. “Greetings Ruby, Blake, Yang, **twins**.” That last one came out with so much poison that it made me shiver a bit. “I know you two are in here so let’s stop the unnecessary drama and come out from wherever you are.”

She waited a few seconds and nothing happened. The twins didn’t move from their spots under the beds and Paige stayed standing in front of the door. With a sigh and a shake of her head she reached her hand into her pocket and brought out a, laser pointer?

“I know this will seem a bit racist, but you guys made me do this.” And after that she pointed it at the ground, the little red dot hovering over the floor.

Silence filled the room, everyone looking at the dot in the middle of the room until Oberon finally spoke.

“Tina…it’s a trap.”

“I know…but…it’s a laser pointer…I want to…”

“I know… but you have to resist!!” His voice showed that he was also having a hard time holding back.

After a solid minute both of them jumped from beneath the beds and lunged for the dot and…Blake too? Wait, why is Blake chasing after the dot? Unless… I gasped out loud and pointed at them, but before I could even say a word Oberon stood up, grabbed Blake and Paige, and all of them dashed out through the door.

“What just happened?” Yang was the first one to break the silence, sitting on her bed with her legs swinging over the edge.

“I think…” I said while doing the same thing as her. “That Blake is a Faunus.”

“And she didn’t tell us? Her team?” Weiss exclaimed from her spot, obviously offended. “I mean, aren’t teammates supposed to trust on each other? Why wouldn’t she tell us something as big as that?”

“I don’t know. Maybe she had her reasons…” Yang sounded a bit hurt too. Maybe because Blake is her partner, she expected her to open up a bit more. I know I would feel like that if Weiss kept something big hidden from me. “Maybe…maybe she didn’t know how we would react. Especially you, Weiss.”

“And what’s that supposed to mean?!”

“Well we all know the relationship your family company and the Faunus have, and it’s not a pretty one.”

“Well maybe I’m nothing like my father. Maybe she should have given us the opportunity to judge for ourselves. Or she could at least have asked us what our feelings where!! We are a team, and without trust we won’t work.”

“Well…maybe we should find them.” I said, finally dropping from my bunk. “And, you know, talk to Blake. Ask her why she did it.”

-o-

**Oberon’s POV**

After dropping a very confused Paige in our dorm and making a run to the main courtyard Tina was talking to a slightly panicking Blake. Before I could join them I got a message on my scroll from a contact listed as “Little Gem.”

- _“Sup, looser? Call me as soon as you can. Got some info you guys might want to hear.”_

With a chuckle I pocketed my scroll and walked to where the two girls were talking.

“Just saying that you don’t have to worry, Blake. I’m sure that they’ll understand.”

“But Titania you don’t get it!!” She said, her voice breaking a bit. “I’ve done…terrible things in the past. I…I don’t know how they’ll take it.”

“Really, Blake? I don’t get it?” She said while making her tail move up so that Blake can see it. “I-We know what it’s like to be judged by what we are and not by who we are. And hey, you don’t have to tell them the whole thing.” She said while gently putting a hand on her shoulder. “Just say that you wanted them to judge you for who you are and not by what those say about you.” Said my sister while glancing up at her bow.

Blake stayed silent for a while, her eyes darting left and right as if considering her options. Then, with a heavy sigh, she reached her hand up and pulled her ribbon, setting her ears free. Once out of their confinement she wiggled them a bit with a satisfied sigh.

“I guess you’re right…again. How are you so wise?” She asked with a smirk on her face.

“Try living with my brother for a few years and _something_ has to rub off you.”

“I’m right here, you know?”

At my reaction both girls simply chuckled and laughed a bit. Once they calmed down, Blake placed the ribbon on her pocket and whipped her eyes with her sleeve.

“I have to ask…how did you two found out I was a Faunus? I mean…I knew that you two knew about me since initiation so why didn’t you two asked or told the rest?”

Before my sister could even open her mouth I spoke while sitting beside Blake. “Well we figured you had your reasons to keep your Faunus traits hidden, so we didn’t want to intrude. And where hoping that you would tell the others when you felt ready.” Then I stood up again and bowed, my sister doing the same thing. “That’s why we wanted to apologize for what happened. It was never our intention for it to be like this.”

Finally Blake smiled and even blushed a bit. “Don’t worry guys. I think…I think that this reveal was long overdue.” After that she stood up and took a deep breath. Once that was done she grabbed her scroll and sent a message. “Come on, let’s go to my room. I have some explaining to do.” And with that, she started to walk back to the dorms.

Before we could follow behind I grabbed my sister’s shoulder and stopped her on her tracks. “Little Gem just wrote me, she said to call her when we had the chance.”

Her expression turned serious and she nodded. “Did she tell you why?”

I denied with my head and started to walk to the dorms. After chuckling and mumbling “Classic Ron”, my sister followed behind me.

-o-

**Titania’s POV**

“And that’s why I didn’t tell you that I was a Faunus.” Blake finished her explanation after a lot of mumbling and almost backing out. It took some _serious_ convincing from my part, and some reassuring words from my brother, to make Blake face her team about this earlier than expected.

Yang seemed to be thinking something; she had her hand on her chin and was squinting. Ruby, gods bless her soul, spent the entire time looking at Blake’s ears with star on her eyes and cooing. But Weiss’s reaction was the hardest to decipher, she had her arms crossed and wore the best poker face I’ve ever seen. I mean with a face like that she could pull some Azula level of lying and I’d buy it.

After a really long silence, Weiss was the first one to talk while uncrossing her arms and putting her hands on her hips.

“So the reason you didn’t tell us, your team, the people you’re supposed to trust with everything, was because you were afraid of what we might think?”

Blake nodded with a slightly sad face. Now I know that this is a serious situation, but Blake looked so much like a small kitten that got called off from misbehaving, that I couldn’t help but internally squeal at how cute she looked.

“I’m hurt, you know? And so is Yang and Ruby.” She said while pointing at each girl. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t understand why you did it.” After that Snowflake stayed silent and sighed. “I forgive you, Blake. But you better come to us when you’ve got a secret as big as this, understood?”

Once Weiss was finished, Blake turned to look at Yang and turned her head a bit. Her ears drooping a bit as she did so. “What are you thinking about, Yang?”

“Oh!! Just trying to remember if anytime in the past month I’ve seen your cute, little bow move.” She said whit a shrug. “But noup, can’t come up with anything.”

And once the serious atmosphere cleared out Ruby finally squealed like the little girl she is.

“Ohmygoshtheyaresocute!! Ican’tbelieveyouwherehidingsuchacutepairofearsunderthatlittlebowImeanhowdidn’tnoticeitbefo-hmmphmmphmmph” She started to rant until Weiss used her hand to cover Little Red’s mouth.

“We get it, dolt. They are adora-eugh!!” She said while moving her hand away from Ruby’s moth. “Did you just lick my hand? What are you, five?”

Instead of answering she simply stuck her tongue out and Yang started to laugh out loud. While Snowflake and Little red kept bickering, Blake turned to look at us with a small smile on her face.

“Thank you guys. For real.” She said while throwing her arms around my shoulders and my brother’s chest to give us both a hug. “I mean it.”

After breaking the unexpected hug I simply cleared my throat and gave her a wide smile. “It was nothing, Belle. Just did what I do best.”

“And that is revealing that your friends was a Faunus in disguise and then patch things up?” She said while raising an eyebrow and smirking at me.

Gods that look!! Ahh!! I swear that my legs almost failed me at that moment. Almost. I’m no swooning lady and I won’t let her defeat me in this little game. But as I was about to answer with a snarky and cheesy line, my brother had the audacity to cover my mouth!! But joke’s on him cus I stole a page out of Ruby’s book and licked his hand. Sadly for me, he expected that and simply cleaned it on my face.

“It’s no problem Blake. We caused this mess, it is only fitting that we fixed it, right?”

The love of my life had the nerve of chuckling while I glared daggers at my brother.

“Guess you’re right. But I’m still thanking you both for your support.”

After killing my brother and hiding his corpse for the fifth time on my imagination I finally turned to look at Blake and smiled. “What he said, it was no problem at all. But, sadly, we have to leave. We’ve neglected our own team long enough. Speaking of teams…” I pointed behind her with a smile. “I think you should go back to yours.”

“Yeah…thanks again.” And with that, Belle went to join her team. With a smile and a nod from my brother we turned around and made our way out with a round of goodbyes from the other three.

After closing the door behind I turned to look at the mountain of a person that is my brother and sighed.

“Wanna make that call now or should we go back to the room and deal with Paige?”

“She _did_ say to call her as soon as we can.” He retorted with unshakable logic.

“Then to the roof we go!!” I said while raising a fist and, after a second of silence, lowered it. “Actually…let’s go somewhere else. Don’t want to have Winchester hearing our conversation.”

“Well we still have time before the curfew so we can head out to the gardens.”

“Good thinking, bro.” I said while giving him a light tap on the chest and walking towards the door. I also had the decency of letting the other two know that we were going to stay out for a bit longer.

-o-

After walking for a while and making sure that no one was close to us, Ron and I sat on a bench as he pulled out his scroll and dialed the number of Little Gem. And after a few seconds later a voice came from the speaker.

 _“Took you guys long enough”_ Even through the speaker I could imagine her smug face and the smirk.

“Yeah well we had to fix some things on our side, Gypsy. But enough of that, what you’ve got for us?”

_“Well things are going as planned, should be arriving on a few months.”_

“Good, good. Any words from the Mime?” Asked my brother.

She stays silent for a second before answering. _“She’s doing fine. Everything is progressing as you said it would, which doesn’t surprise me anymore. Also, have you guy’s gone bird watching?”_

At her question I turned to look at my brother a bit confused. He simply smirked and chuckled.

“No, we haven’t. We still don’t know where that specific bird could be.” He said while putting a lot of emphasis on the word bird. And after that I caught up with their code talk. “We know that it’s somewhere at the outskirts of Mistral, but we’re not sure where.”

_“Well then today is your lucky day. Because I know of a great place you guys could go!! Just sent the location to your scroll.”_

“Oh really? Thanks, Little Gem. We’ll check it later.”

_“No problem. Gotta go, **she’s** looking form me. Stay safe.”_

“Same to you, Gypsy. Don’t be a stranger.” I said just before the call ended.

After that my brother opened the message Gypsy sent to him and it was a location. A spot out on the outskirts of Mystral, in the middle of a forest.

“Guess we know where we’ll be spending our winter break.” I said while standing up and stretching my arms. “Now I guess it’s time we finally face Dark Paige.” And with a shudder and a nod from my brother we made our way back to our room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for reading!! Don't forget to leave your comment and Kudo.
> 
> See ya next week!!


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being two weeks late!! Had some connectivity issues but it's all fixed (I hope.)
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoy the chapter!!

**Chapter 7**

**Titania’s POV**

A few weeks later, and one  _ really _ long lecture from Paige, we finally reverted back into our usual routine. And by that I mean having classes, getting into some kind of trouble, Ron bailing me out of it, getting scolded by Paige, doing some  _ nefarious _ plotting and then trying to get some alone time with Blake.

But today was a weekend, so that meant a free day. But this Saturday wasn’t like any other, no this Saturday was when the town of Vale started to prepare for the Vytal Festival. And  _ that _ could only mean three things: Sun arrived today, team RWBY would meet with Penny and they would find out about Blake’s involvement with the White Fang.

And  _ that _ is what we want to see if we can avoid…or make it any less of trauma for them. Hopefully. So yeah  _ joy _ . Anyway as we were getting ready for the day and talking about what to do, when someone knocked on the door.

“I’ll get it!!” I say while dropping from my spot above the shelf and walking towards it. Paige was combing her hair, Zeke was tying his shoes and I didn’t bother on checking on my brother. He’s probably doing something boring right now.

When I opened the door I got greeted by the most adorable girl on Beacon: Ruby Rose herself. “Sup, Little Red?” I asked while leaning against the door frame.

“Hello Titania!!” She said with a beaming smile. “Us from team RWBY are going down to the city to spy on the competition.” She said that last sentence while rubbing her hands and chuckling.

“We are  **not** going to spy on anyone!!” Weiss’s voice came from somewhere along the hall along with a chuckle and a “yeah sure” from the blonde brawler herself.

“Weiss claims that we are going to see the town.” Blake’s voice came from somewhere along the hall and a few seconds later she stepped behind her fearless leader. “But we all know her true intentions.” She whispered with a small smirk on her face.

Gods that smile!! Ugh!! Does she have any idea what it does to my poor, weak gay heart?! It took me an actual second to recover from that surprise attack and register Ruby’s apparent rambling.

“…and so we wanted to know if you guys would join us?!”

“Hmmm let me ask around to see who wants to come.” I turned around to look at my team members. “So? You guys coming?” I asked while looking at my brother and giving him a knowing look.

“Thanks for the offer, Captain Koala.” Gods he’s really asking for it. “But Paige already agreed to help me with some of my homework.”

I squinted my eyes and stared at him. Zeke? Asking for help? Did I finally go crazy?

“I know.” Paige’s comment snapped me from my intense glaring. “I was surprised too, so I accepted. Maybe next time we can join you all.”

“I think I’ll join you. It will be nice to take the day off and relax in town.” My brother said while getting off his bed.

Once he confirmed that, I turned around and smiled. “Guess that means that my brother and I will be joining you.” I said to Ruby and the rest of her team and I swear I heard someone let out a small “yes.” And it wasn’t Ruby. I mentally shrugged and walked out of my room, my brother following closely behind me and closing the door.

The walk to the air docks was spent with a lot of small talk and jokes between Yang, Ruby and I. Weiss, Blake and my brother spent most of the walk in silence, adding a comment here and there when the time was right.

The ride down to Vale was short, but we spent most of it talking and joking around, so it became way much shorter. Once the airship landed down into the city I could feel the new vibe that was hanging around. The people seemed excited, and that excitement was contagious. Even my brother seemed excited, and I noticed that by the way his ears (and Blake’s) were twitching and moving around.

“Oooooookay!! Where do you guys want to go first?” Asked Ruby as she  jumped walked down the airship.

“I propose we go to the docks.” Weiss was the first one to talk and everyone turned to look at her, Yang with a raised eyebrow. “What? That was the main reason we came here, right? To meet the other contestants and welcome them to Vale.”

“Is that your way of saying: Let’s go and spy on them?” Yang teased her.

“What? No!! How-ugh!!” And she stormed off, Yang laughing loudly behind her as the rest of us followed behind.

My brother and I waited for them to walk a bit ahead before he tapped my shoulder to get my attention.

“Today our first big step is taken.” He says to me, loud enough for me to hear, but low enough so the rest can’t hear it. “Let’s just hope that everything goes better than the original.”

“Honestly? I don’t think that’s gonna happen.” I said while putting my hands behind my head. “The Ice Queen’s vision on the Faunus  **is** a bit better, but the  _ Fang _ is another matter.”

“Then I guess that everything will develop as it should.”

I hummed and nodded a bit as we reunited with the group. Eventually we got to the docks and the place was filled with tourists, banners and a lot of decorations where up for the upcoming festival.

We eventually encountered the scene of the robbery and the conversation went on as expected. The policemen complaining about it, commenting that it must have been Roman Torchwick or something like that.

Team RWBY was leading the march, my brother and I hanging in the back while making small talk with Blake and Yang about random things when some people yelling down at the docks caught our attention. We all turned to look at the source of the commotion and I chuckled when I spotted a blond haired monkey Faunus hanging from a lamp post.

“Hey I’m a good stowaway!! Bad stowaway would have been caught!!” And with that he jumps from his vantage point and runs towards us. He winks at Blake and then keeps running away.

“Quick!! Follow that guy!!” Weiss said while dashing behind him. We all looked at each other before rushing behind her and Sun.

When we crossed a corner Ruby crashed into someone with a loud Clang?....people don’t go clang unless…

“Sal-u-tations!!” Right…Penny happened today.

“Are you okay?” Weiss asked after helping Ruby stand up.

“Why yes. I am okay. Why do you ask?” Penny asks while tilting her head.

“Well you’re still on the floor” Yang and I said at the same time, causing the blonde to flinch. “Fucking….could you stop doing that?!”

“Maybe I will, maybe I won’t.” I said with a wink, my brother chuckling behind me.

“Right.” After that she stands with ease from the ground and everyone except my brother and I take a step back. “My name is Penny. It’s a pleasure to meet you!”

“Hi Penny. I’m Ruby”

“I’m Weiss”

“Blake”

Yang leaned towards Blake a bit. “Are you sure you didn’t hit your head?” To which Blake simply jabs her elbow against Yang’s ribs. I had to stifle a chuckle. “Oh, I’m Yang.”

“I am Titania, and the tall and quiet one is my brother Oberon.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you!” She said with a smile. To be honest I can now relate to the crew as why they felt so off about her: It’s really  _ creepy _ .

“Uh…you already said that.” Weiss said with an annoyed tone of voice.

Penny stood silent for a couple of seconds before smiling again. “So I did!”

“Well, sorry for running into you.” Says the Ice Queen while turning around, the rest of us following her example.

“Take care, friend.” Ruby added before we turned the corner and walked away.

As we walked down the street Yang commented on how weir she was and I couldn’t help but agree. Meanwhile Weiss and my brother seemed to be discussing the “whereabouts” of the blond Faunus. Suddenly they stopped and, when I looked to the front Penny was standing in front of them.

“What did you call me?” She asked while leaning forward a bit, Weiss pointing at Penny with her right hand and behind the group and looking at the two directions.

“Oh, I’m really sorry. I definitely didn’t think you heard me.”

“No, not you…” She says while pushing past Weiss, my brother and Yang, leaning over Ruby. “You!”

“Me?!” Ruby asked while leaning back. Damn that girl has some serious core strength. “I-I don’t know, I-what I-um, uh-”

“You called me “friend”. Am I really your friend?” She asked while leaning forward even more, which caused Ruby to lean back even more.

“Ummmm” Ruby said while leaning to the side a bit, clearly asking for help. Yang, Blake and Weiss where telling her to say no. I, being the agent of chaos I am, gave her a thumbs up and a wide smile. My brother stayed quiet and nodded. “Ya, sure! Why not?” And at that the other three girls fell to the floor.

“Ahaha!!” Penny cheered while pulling away from Ruby’s personal space. “Sen-sational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys!”

As Weiss stood up, Ruby leaned towards her a bit. “Ooh, is this what it was like when you met me?”

“No, she seems “far” more coordinated.”

Before Yang could speak, my brother decided to grace us with his angelic voice. “So, what are you doing in Vale?”

“Hm? Oh!! I’m here to fight in the tournament.”

“Wait…you’re fighting in the tournament? You hardly look the part.”

“Says the girl wearing a dress.”

“Excuse me, but this is a combat skirt.”

“To answer your question, I’m combat ready!”

“Wait so,” I spoke first when I saw Weiss’s face finally process what Penny was saying about the tournament. “If you’re here for the tournament, you may know who that monkey Faunus was.”

“Who?”

“The rapscallion that just ran away?” Weiss asked while grabbing Penny’s shoulders.

“Why do you have to call him that?” Blake asked with annoyance on her voice.

“What? A rapscallion?” Blake nodded and Weiss simply scoffed. “Well maybe because that’s what he is. Do you want me to stop calling a trashcan by its name? Or maybe this lamppost? Given time I’m sure that he’ll join those degenerates of the White Fang.”

When the Ice Queen said that, I could literally see Blake getting angrier by the second. It was like watching a slow motion of her facial features slowly changing from surprise, to disgust, to anger.

-o-

**Oberon’s POV**

The discussion between Blake and Weiss lasted for the rest of our stay on Vale, during our trip back to the Academy grounds and when we parted ways when each team entered their respective rooms, they were still arguing.

“What happened down in Vale?” Paige asked us as soon as we walked in. “I haven’t heard the Schnee arguing that much in a few years.”

I sighed and sat on my bed, Titania doing the same on hers with her feet dangling right above my shoulders. “We had a run in with a few of the participants of the Tournament, an odd girl with ginger hair and a monkey Faunus. Weiss started insulting the Faunus and Blake started to defend him.”

“As it was expected.” Paige commented with a small nod.

“And they have been at it for the last three hours!!” My sister groaned while lying back on her bed.

“Well I can understand the reason behind Weiss’s…distaste with most Faunus. Let’s just say that they and her family have had a…rocky relationship.”

“That’s an-” Suddenly my sister’s comment got cut off short by someone screaming from RWBY’s room.

“Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!!”

At that I turned to look up to my sister and she leaned down to do the same. Few seconds later we could hear someone running down the hall. “Go!!” I told Titania and she simply nodded, jumped down from my bed, and ran out the door.

“What’s going on?” Paige asked, clearly confused by what was going on.

“I think that Blake said something she shouldn’t have.” I said while standing from my bed and making my way to the door. “I’m going to check on the rest of team RWBY.”

After a confused affirmation from Paige, I walked to the room next door. While I did that I noticed that the door from team JNPR was slightly open and that Jaune and Nora where peeking their heads trough the crack of the door. I simply decided to ignore them and knocked on the still open door of team RWBY’s room.

“What happened?” I asked and walked in.

“What happened? Blake is a member of the White Fang, that’s what happened!!” Weiss yelled while pacing around the room. “A member of the White Fang, right in beneath our noses. Unbelievable!! I bet that all that crap about wanting to be our friend was just an act.”

“I wouldn’t be so sure about that, Weiss.” I commented with a soft tone of voice, to force Weiss to talk lower. “I have the suspicion that she’s no longer affiliated with them.”

“Oh really? And what makes you say that?” She asked while standing still and putting her hands on her hips “Because, by the way she said that and ran away, made it very clear that she was still a member.”

I simply sighed and shook my head. “Remember a few weeks back when her secret was out?” All three girls nodded at the same time. “Well my sister and I talked to her and she told us that she had done terrible things in her past, and that she regretted them and-”

“Wait so you knew?! You knew she was a member of the White Fang and didn’t tell us?! You’re just as bad as she is!! I bet that you and your sister will end up joining with that traitor of Blake.”

When she said that…I saw red. It was one thing to accuse Blake of being a member of the White Fang. But accusing me and my sister of being with them? That was crossing a line. So I walked towards Weiss, anger clearly on my face. Yang and Ruby tried to stand between us but I simply flashed behind them in a cloud of grey smoke. After getting to where the heiress was I looked down on her.

“You know it’s funny you mention that because my sister and I were starting to consider joining the organization that  **killed our father** . But yeah, by all means, keep being angry at Blake for trying to turn her life around. For trying to fix the world and redeem herself from all the pain and damage she has caused.”

As I talked I could see the regret forming on Weiss’s face and saw how it changed from anger to regret and sadness.

“I’m…I’m sorry. I had no idea…” She said while looking down at the ground on shame.

“But what are we going to do?!” Ruby exclaimed while raising her arms. “Blake ran away and she’s on her own!!”

“Actually.” I said while turning to look at the young leader. “My sister went after her, so she’s in good hands.”

“That’s great!! You can just contact your sister and tell us where they are.” Yang said while leaning against the wall.

I nodded, grabbed my scroll and dialed her number. But it sent me straight to the voice mail. Why I am not surprised? “My idiot of a sister has her scroll turned off.”

“Then we look for them!!” Ruby said while pumping a fist up in the air. “But maybe tomorrow…it’s already pretty late. And I’m sure that Blake and Titania can handle themselves for a night, right?”

I nodded and Ruby then ordered us to go to sleep. On my way to my room I couldn’t help but think that if we couldn’t avoid this from happening, can we really accomplish the rest of our plans? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, thanks for reading!! Don't forget to leave your comments and Kudos.


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! Camules here. Sorry for the delay...again. But I'm glad to say that we have oficially closed volume 1 so...yaay.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter.

** Chapter 8 **

****

**Titania’s POV**

After seeing Blake run out of her room I ran after her, following the amber-eyed Faunus to the main courtyard of the school where she stood in front of the statue of the two hunters and took off her bow. After that a certain monkey Faunus jumped from a nearby tree and walked towards her. I decided to take this moment and make myself known as well.

“You know,” I said out loud, getting the attention of Blake and Sun. “if you’re going to run away, you better make it less obvious.”

“Titania?! What are you doing here?” Blake asked with wide eyes.

“Uhhhh following you?” I answered her question, and before Blake could say anything else I kept on talking. “I mean, I just saw a friend running out of her room after arguing with her teammate all day long and, well, I was worried.”

“R-Really?” She asked while brushing a strand of hair behind one of her human ears and was she… blushing?

Before I could ponder on that Sun cleared his throat, focusing our attention on him. What’s with the men in this world that like to interrupt me before I can go on a gay panic? I mean…I’m thankful for that but still!! It’s annoying.

“Look, ladies, hi don’t want to be rude but.” He said while looking around. “If we’re running away, we better do that now.

Blake nodded and the three of us made our way out of Beacon grounds.

-o-

It was morning when we finally settled down. Currently we were sitting around a small table on the balcony of some small tea shop that Blake found the other day. She just finished telling us about her past. About how she was practically born into the White Fang and how she saw it grow and change into what it became today: A group hell-bent on finding equality trough fear. But more importantly, she told us how she no longer was a part of that organization and was working to redeem herself by working as a Huntress.

“Wow…that was so…” Sun said, his eyes moving around as if looking for the right word.

“Brave.” I completed his sentence and Sun nodded.

“Brave? You call running away brave?”

“Running away? No. Getting out of an environment that was clearly making you _really_ uncomfortable? Then yes.”

Blake looked at me, clearly surprised by what I said. Shea leaned back into her seat and chuckled. “I guess…I guess I never saw it that way…” Then she leaned back forward and sighed. “But what do I do now? I bet that my team hates me now.”

“What? Nonsense!!” I said while waving a hand, as if dismissing Blake’s comment. “I mean Weiss sure is pissed, and Yang and Ruby are worried. But mad? Never.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

“Then what do I do?”

“That’s where I come in!!”

We both turned to look at him at the same time and he simply smiled. “What’s the best way to prove your friends you’re no longer with the Fang? By proving that they aren’t the one robbing the Dust shops!!”

“And how, exactly, do we do that?” Blake asked with a raised eyebrow and glaring at him.

“Well…the best way to prove it would be to go to the place most likely they could be and not see them there…right?”

Blake and I looked at each other, she sighed and I smiled. All in all, it was a good plan. And we didn’t have anything else so we might as well go along with it.

-o-

**Oberon’s POV**

To say that the next morning was a chaos would be an understatement. I was already tired from yesterday’s events, summed up with having to give a half explanation to the other half of my team and being woken up with Yang banging on the door of our room early in the morning…let’s just say that I planned the murder and alibi for when I killed a certain blonde brawler multiple times in my head.

After getting my daily dose of caffeine and a small breakfast, the girls of team RWBY and I started to do our search of their missing teammate trough the city of Vale. Of course I already know where she is…but this search is needed to solidify Weiss’s new beliefs in the Faunus and to figure out her mixed feelings for her raven haired teammate.

We spent the first half of the day searching in pairs: Yang and Ruby, and Weiss and I. During this time I managed to help Weiss figure out exactly what she thought of Blake and what her decision would be once we found her. After lunch we changed pairs with Yang pairing with Weiss and me with Little Red.

Somehow we still ended up running with Penny. Maybe this meeting was fated to happen… Anyway!! We kept looking around the whole city, with me slowly and discretely leading the pair to the docks.

We got there at nightfall and what I saw…it scared me. Something was definitely wrong. I still couldn’t figure out what it was, and that only made it worse.

-o-

**Titania’s POV**

We got to the docks a little bit after lunch and settled on a roof of one of the storehouses. Most of the time we were silent, sitting there and keeping watch. Now that I think about it…we got here _way_ too early.

“Blakey?”

“Yes, Titania.”

“Why are we here so early?”

At that the other cat Faunus turned around to look at me with those beautiful amber eyes that seemed to stare into my very soul and oh gods she’s answering your question pay attention you useless lesbian!!

“…and we needed to make sure that they wouldn’t try anything before the expected time.”

I stared at her eyes for a couple more seconds before shaking my head. “Right, right. We are just…covering our bases. Also…” I started to look around, trying to find our blonde friend. “Where did Sun go?”

“He said something about finding some food? I honestly wasn’t paying attention.” 

As if summoned, Sun climbed over the edge of the roof with a couple of apples in his hand. He gave one to Blake, one to me and kept one to himself. After that he sat beside us once again and we passed the time doing idle chat while keeping watch…that rhymed!! Anyway back to our stakeout!! Nothing really interesting happened, but I already knew that.

As night fell I started to get a bit anxious. Anything could go wrong!! We still don’t know what our presence in this world might do to the big events of this world, or what could happen if we prevented them in the first place!! And what’s about to go down…well this definitely counts as something big.

While I kept overthinking stuff, at the distance we started to hear the distinct sound of Bullheads approaching fast. At my right, Blake tensed up when she heard them approach. Once they were in sight and we spotted the Faunus in the distinct white uniform she sighed.

“You wanted to be wrong.” Sun said while looking at Blake with sad eyes.

“I hoped that it wasn’t them…” She answered, not taking her eyes from the first Bullhead that arrived.

From it a small group of thugs jumped down and started to move the boxes towards the middle of the yard. Once it landed the rest of the troops walked down and Roman Torchwik walked behind them. Blake was glaring a lot at him.

“Hurry up now!! We aren’t the most inconspicuous thieves at the moment.” The redhead said while lighting his tobacco. Honestly…if I didn’t already know how this man dies, I’d bet he would die of lung cancer or something.

As Blake commented on how strange it was for the White Fang to take orders from a human and foolishly jumped down, I started to get this weird feeling…like I was missing something obvious. I took another look around and realized what was wrong: There were two additional ships!!

I looked to my left and noticed that Sun had already jumped to help Blake with her fight. “No, no, no this can’t be happening. Why are there two additional ships? What’s different from the…no…it’s us!!” I started to rant while slowly pacing over my spot on the roof. “This is bad. This is really, really bad!! But this is no time to freak out, Tina. Get your flat ass down there and help the love of your life.”

After chiding myself, I jumped down and joined the fray. Sure there were at least twelve more guys than expected…but we are three Hunters in training so they were no match for us. But as time went on, more and more Bullheads started to arrive and they brought more Fang members with them.

But just as we were about to be overrun by thugs and airships a dash of orange and green caught my attention. Focusing on it I found myself looking at none other than Penny!! And if Pinocchio is here then that means…I started to look around the roofs, trying to find the one where Penny came from and, just as I expected, my brother was standing there with a really confused Ruby Rose.

After that the situation pretty much solved itself out. What with five Hunters-in-training and an android these thugs didn’t stand a chance!! Once everything was cleared out and the police got here, they started to question us and ask for our statements on the heist. We told them what happened, with slight modifications of course, they asked a couple of question and then got out of our hair.

At the moment we were all sitting by a small group of boxes, Penny was nowhere to be seen but no one but me and my brother seemed to realize that. Suddenly we hear the sound of a pair of heels quickly coming to our direction. We all turned around to find a serious looking Weiss, and a really worried Yang. At that I grabbed Sun’s arm and pulled him away.

“Hey!! I was talking with Blake!!” He complained while pointing at said girl with his tail.

“We know.” My brother answered while standing by my side. “But I believe that it’s better to let them solve their situation by themselves, don’t you think?”

“Oh…I guess you’re right.” Said Sun while scratching the back of his neck and turned away from the conversation.

I took advantage of this and pulled my brother further away from our little group. Once we were far enough I stopped on my tracks and looked up to him. “We need to improve our plans.”

“Indeed. We came out unscathed today.” He turned his head a bit to see team RWBY, who was in the middle of a team hug. “But we know that worse is yet to come, and if what happened today will be the norm. Then we need to be ready to face larger numbers for the Fall.”

I sighed and turned to look at the group of girls that were still hugging. If things were going to be like this…then I’m not sure if we can actually succeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I want to take this chance to make a small announcement: I'll be taking a small break from writing. Why? Well I want to take my time reviewing Vol. 2 and properly make out the layer for the next arc.
> 
> Once again thanks for reading, leave your Kudos and comments and I'll make sure to answer them as soon as I can

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this that means that you actually made it to the end of the chapter and I-we want to thank you for that. We hoped that you enjoyed it.
> 
> We'll accept all kind of comments, short or long, so don't heasitate to write some.


End file.
